Boys Lie
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Blossom believes that she's been tricked. Bubbles thinks that it's a mutual feeling. Buttercup thinks nothing of it. Boys lie, but do they really mean it when it deals with the heart? PPG RRB continuation of Not Quite Human, The Snow Bunny, and Gutsy Puff
1. Blossom at the Mall

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own PPG or RRB._

_**A/N:** I recommend reading my three one shots before reading this fic. (Not Quite Human, The Snow Bunny, Gutsy Puff) You don't have to, but it may help in understanding the story if not for later on. I will be working on the chapters based on one of the Power Puff Girls. For example chapter one is Blossom, two is Bubbles, and three is Buttercup- chapter four Blossom and so on and so on. I hope you guys enjoy this! Enjoy! :3_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Blossom at the Mall_

* * *

It was two days into the winter school break when Blossom decided to go shopping at the mall for presents. She usually didn't go to the mall as she was busy fighting crime with her two other sisters and on her extra time she devoted it to her studies and family.

The holiday was not far off and she wanted to get the Professor and her siblings something nice this year, with the money she had been saving for a special occasion. This being the special occasion, she intended to use the money on them. Blossom walked into the tall building through the glass slide doors and looked around.

"It looks smaller than when I was here last time."

She walked over to the window of a nearby store near the entrance," Hm, maybe, it seemed bigger cause I was smaller." The red brown haired teen ran her fingers through her long flowing hair that was pulled up into a pony tail.

"I could buy myself a new hair ribbon." Blossom glanced at the people passing by trying to spot a map of the mall. "Maybe, I shouldn't, the Professor may give me that for a present."

Blossom soon found herself standing in front of the mall map. Her finger ran across the board," This is where I am… I guess I'll go to Kal's. Maybe, I'll find a nice pair of capri pants for Buttercup there."

Blossom brushed her hand casually over the racks of clothing as she browsed through the store. She made sure she kept calculating the number prices in her mind as she piled them onto her arm. She couldn't help but over hear a conversation when she passed by a couple of normal teenage girls.

Her voice was high pitch and sugar coated when she spoke," So did he kiss you?"

"Yeah." The other girl nodded in excitement," but not only that we made out on his couch!" The other girl pressed a manicured finger to her lips," Shh! Not so loud, girl. People can here you."

Blossom couldn't help, but think back to the day that the school was let out and she went to the park. That's when she ran into Brick…

Flash Back~

I looked up at him for an explanation but instead felt his lips clash against mine. I pushed away from him and took a few steps back," Don't Brick. We're not like that."

He gave me a confused look before flying off moments later and leaving me. I touched my lips softly with my fingertips," At least not yet we're not."

~End of Flash Back~

A blush crept up to her cheeks as she finished remembering the memory. Blossom shook her head as she recalled something else," He wasn't all that nice either."

Flash Back~

Brick placed the back of his hand against my now flushed cheeks before answering me," Maybe, I wanted to feel your skin burn against mine- before you died that is." As he spoke his hand began to heat up against my cheek until it began to burn.

I quickly pulled away as it became unbearable within seconds. Tears pricked at my eyes as I held my now cool hand to my face. The smirk that played on his lips annoyed me, plus the fact that I'd been tricked by him.

~End of Flash Back~

Blossom reached the counter where she would pay for the clothes she had gathered for her sisters and a couple for herself.

The lady at the counter seemed nice even as the woman seemed to be in her fifty's. "That'll be a hundred twenty five dollars with twenty nine cents."

She began to pack the garments into a huge plastic bag," Is that all? Would you like a member discount? Membership is only a ten dollar fee."

Blossom shook her head," No, thank you. The Professor usually picks out my clothes." The lady gave the rosy eyed girl a strange look," Alrightly. Will it be cash or on your card." Blossom took out the wad of money she had in her jean pocket," I'll pay in effective."

Blossom walked out of the store feeling out of place with the lady. 'Is it wrong to let the Professor pick out my clothes.' She looked down at the outfit she wore," I like the clothes he buys for me and once in a while I pick something out myself. It's not that I can't- I just don't have time."

Blossom stopped talking to herself as she noticed that people were staring at her especially the ones near her own age.

Blossom turned toward the next store in her schedule that she had set up a while off. Her cheeks were on fire. 'Maybe I should start acting more normal and do more teenage things.'

Brick was on his date with some girl called Kelsey. Kelsey was pretty. She had huge aqua eyes and her lips were round like that of a child. If that wasn't enough, her hair was dark chestnut brown. And as guys would put it, she had the curves.

Brick was walking out of the store waiting for her to carry the bags of clothes she had bought. She had probably expected him to help, but he was no one's pull dog. The tiny structured girl struggled as she balanced the bags on her arms.

"Hey Brick, could you help me please." By the tone of her voice it hadn't been a question, but he didn't pay much attention to her.

Brick casually glanced her way before spotting the leader of the Power Puff Girls. His interest suddenly appealing to her appearance. "Well if it isn't the ice princess. Come to freeze the heart of men have you?"

He knew Blossom was out of hearing range in the crowded mall, but he couldn't help but make his thoughts audible.

The sound of bags falling and a squeak from his date didn't distract him from the pink puff.

His attention averted back to his date as the pink puff made her way into a perfume shop.

After searching for a perfect scent for Bubbles for about an hour, Blossom made her way out of the perfume shop with a small bottle gift wrapped, making it ready for the holiday.

She almost dropped her belongings when she saw Brick kissing Kelsey. Kelsey wasn't air headed she was just needy- with her constant questioning of everything. Blossom's shock was soon replaced with anger and then sadness.

No wonder he'd just kissed her like that! Brick just kissed girls for fun! Yes, that was it. Blossom held her head, tears stung her eyes,' I thought he really cared.'

'_That winter I fell in love with Brick and I knew we were meant to be. I mean, after all we weren't quite human.'_

Blossom crossed her arms as if embracing herself," I guess, I should regret thinking like that now." She tried to ignore the growing pain in her chest.

Brick pulled away from Kelsey's lips. She was cute and attractive, but he didn't want to be seen by Blossom. If Blossom saw him out with a girl, then what he had done a few days ago would be ruined.

Blossom was worth more than an ignorant powerless girl. Brick knew that. "It was nice seeing you but I have other business to attend to." Before she could speak, Brick took off ripping a hole through the multiple floored mall.

"I love that man." Kelsey sighed as she saw the red light drifting off as he had a few seconds before. "I wish I could get my hands on that red cap of his. I bet he looks better without it."

Blossom threw her gifts under the bed before her sisters came home. Bubbles and Buttercup didn't seem to be home and the Professor was working in his lab on some new project.

Blossom took off the jacket that she was wearing and threw it over the chair in front of the computer desk. She pulled off her hair ribbon and her red brown hair fell in waves behind her back.

Her hair ran down passed her waist and reached up to her knees; Blossom didn't want to cut it. It was a silly reason but guys would always compliment her hair. How long and silky and soft it was.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She should've never allowed herself to fall for Brick's trick. He was just playing with her she was sure. Why else would he have kissed her and then gone out with another girl two days later?

She touched her lips and remembered the feel of Brick's lips against her own. The touch had been so short, but it seemed to have imbedded itself into her soul.

* * *

A/N: Next up is 'Bubbles and a Hotdog'. Review Please! :3


	2. Bubbles and a Hotdog

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB

A/N: I decided to re-update this chapter, because the first version seemed incomplete. Bubbles and Boomer!

* * *

_Chapter 2 :Bubbles and a hotdog_

* * *

Bubbles turned off the TV as the movie came to an end and let out a sigh of weariness. The house was empty as the Professor had left moments ago to buy groceries and pay some bills. Bubbles had finished watching the movie and was feeling lonely. She could call a friend, but she really didn't want to bug them at the moment.

Blossom had gone to the mall and Buttercup had said something about going to the gym with a new friend. Bubbles flopped onto her side as she was still upon the couch," No fair! They all left me behind."

Her pouty lips parted as her stomach began to grumble. Bubbles knew that there was nothing in the fridge that was suitable to eat so she considered the idea that she should go out to eat.

The blue Puff sat up with a start," I'll go eat at Jack's Wienies World and buy myself a hotdog."

She flew upstairs to her room and pulled on fresh clothes from her closet. "This should be warm enough." Bubbles azure blue eyes wandered to the shelf at the top of the closet, a wrapped gift stood there.

*Flash Back*

Bubbles walked by the living room and headed towards the front door. Buttercup turned to look at the light blond," Where are you headed to? It's probably going to be below zero by night fall."

Bubbles grabbed her scarf from the hook and wrapped it around her neck. "I'm going to give a gift to one of my friends from school." Buttercup rolled her eyes," Why didn't you just give it to her at school then."

Bubbles pouted," It's a him and besides I barely decided to give him something. It won't take long."

Buttercup stood up and crossed her arms," Fine whatever."

Bubbles walked out the door. The cold air entered in a small current as Bubbles closed the front door.

*End of Flash Back*

She had planned on giving it to Boomer, but at the last moment decided not to. 'I'll give it to him on Christmas. I really think he will like it.' Bubbles closed her closet and locket it with her bunny shaped key that she wore about her neck.

Bubbles sang a lively tune with the song that was spinning in her head," You know, I'm moving along…love is real, love is real, but that's not how I feel…"

"Was it real

was it real

I can't stop what I feel"

Bubbles was dressed in her winter clothes and was once again wearing her bunny marked jacket. Her arms swung back and forth in tune with the song that was coming out of her lips. Her azure blue eyes shone in delight when she spotted her destination at the end of the block.

Jack's Wienies World was located at the edge of the corner. It was mostly empty but it was decent and had a friendly aura to the place.

Bubbles guessed that most people didn't go there because right across the street was a pizza place with a video game room. When that place was compared to the one in front of her the one with more attraction was pretty obvious.

Bubbles pushed the glass door open smiling at the teen working the counter. He was attractive with his bleached blond hair and violet navy eyes. His features complimented his voice when he spoke," Welcome to Jack's Wienies World, how may we please you?"

His eyes hinted an interest towards the light blond with super powers. Bubbles pulled out a five dollar bill from her jean pocket and placed it on the counter unaware of his hinting gaze.

" I'll get a jumbo size hotdog with a medium sized soda."

He leaned forward resting his elbow on the counter top, hoping to get her attention," What flavor would it be?" Bubble tapped her chin lightly," Um, I'll taste the tropical punch flavored soda."

He sighed to his disappointment, this girl wasn't interested in guys at the moment. He could see that, by the way her eyes where only on the food at the moment. He punched in the numbers into the cash register and retuned her change along with the receipt. "Please wait while we make your meal."

He handed her a card number and winked when she smiled at the hand out. Bubbles tilted her head to the side in curiosity at his gesture. Was he hitting on her? Bubbles noticed that the color of his eyes was really memorizing. The violet mixed in with the navy made him seem very mystifying. "Thank you."

Bubbles walked over to a table next to the window pane and sat down placing the order number on top of the table.

Bubbles grabbed the salt and shook it lightly watching the particles move slightly within the container. Her mind began to wander for the first time in the past two days.

~Flash Back~

Bubbles titled her head to the side, "Then how did you mean it?" Boomer neared her face again a smile on his lips, Bubbles leaned back. Her eyes were on his smooth lips. With his quick speed and ability, he was able to kiss her by surprise.

Bubbles began to move her lips in sync with his. Her lips weren't as warm as Boomer's, but he would soon change that. A snow ball hit the side of both their blond heads and Boomer pulled away from the innocent kiss with a frown.

~End of Flash Back~

Bubbles felt the heat rising to her already rosy cheeks. 'Boomer…what did that kiss mean to him?' Bubbles cupped her cheek into the palm of her hand and turned to look out the window. Snow had began to fall from the sky again.

Bubbles hoped that the monsters had taken a vacation this holiday because she didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted to enjoy the peaceful time while it lasted and hoped it was until school began again.

"Number 78."

Bubbles stood up and went to get her warm meal for the day. The worker at the counter decided to give himself another try at her. "Hey, what's your name?" Bubbles stopped midway into her first bite," I'm Bubbles."

"Bubbles? You mean to tell me you're a Power Puff Girl?"

Bubbles was surprised to the fact that he didn't know what the Girls looked like," Yes."

"Oh, well maybe you'd like to come to my Christmas party." He winked at her again and it sent a chill through her this time. He was inviting her somewhere without even knowing anything much about her besides the fact that she was a super hero.

"Sorry, I can't. I have most of my schedule planed out already."

"Oh, that's too bad. Have a nice day, Bubbles. Love the name by the way."

Bubble smiled and moved her head a bit, the movement made her long pigtails sway slightly to the side. " You too."

Bubbles made herself comfortable back at the table and bit into her hotdog. She had to tilt her head to the side in order to make it fit into her mouth. Munch. Munch. "It needs some ketchup."

Bubbles reached out and grabbed the bottle of Ketchup. She squeezed the bottle but none came out so she shook it and then tried it again. Nothing.

Bubbles shook it harder and after attempting it for the third time tried looking through the hole. The bottle was suddenly squeezed hard and the red slime flew onto her face. Bubbles squeaked in surprise and looked up at the person who had done the prank.

Amused electric blue eyes started back at her. A small laugh was coming out of his mouth while a few strands of blond hair fell onto the front of his face. It was Boomer.

"Why'd you do that?" Bubbles grabbed a napkin and tried rubbing the substance off. Boomer sat across from her, leaning forward. "You still got a little something." He pointed to her face" Yeah, like all over that thing you wear on your face."

Bubbles glared at him lightly," I'm not wearing anything on my face." Bubbles continued to wipe off the ketchup, conscious that her face was becoming sticky.

Boomer picked up the red bottle of ketchup and squeezed it. It fell onto the hotdog and he shape a curvy line down the middle. "I was talking about that smile you always seem to wear on your face. It seemed to have disappeared behind all that muck."

Bubbles looked up at him a smile hinting itself at the edge of her lips. Boomer leaned forward and kissed her lightly. He pulled away slightly talking in a whisper," There it is."

Bubbles lips parted slightly- He had kissed her again. Boomer smiled a bit and pressed his lips against Bubbles' again. His lips began to move in a rhythm with hers. He bit her bottom lip lightly before pulling away and leaning back onto his chair.

Bubbles placed her hands on her lap and she stared down at her hotdog in embarrassment. "Why did you kiss me just now?"

Boomer pushed her plate forward urging her to eat it," It'll get cold if you don't eat it, soon." Bubbles picked it up and took a second bite out of it. She then took a sip of her soda can," Are you going to tell me?"

"No, not really."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like telling you."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't."

Bubbles fingered the soda can and then finished up her hotdog in silence. Boomer kept glancing at her hotdog and something told her he was hungry. Bubbles held out the remaining hotdog to him," Want it? I'm sort of full now and I still have my soda to finish up."

Boomer took it nonchalantly and bit into it, but he kept staring at her again. Bubbles didn't see what was so interesting about her face. Was it still dirty? Maybe she should go wash her face.

"I like you I guess. I also like your smile."

Bubbles looked Boomer in the eyes. His electric blue eyes stared back unblinking. His words registered into her mind. Bubbles closed her azure blue orbs and a smile formed on her pink glossy lips," I like your smile, too."

Boomer stood up after Bubbles finished her sentence," Well, I better leave." He placed what was left of Bubbles' hotdog back on her plate and walked off.

Bubbles looked down at the hotdog, he had only taken two bites out of it… Bubbles turned around to see him at the counter picking up what had seemed to be his meal that he must have ordered earlier. Boomer picked up his can of orange soda and extra large hotdog with everything on top.

Her azure blue eyes followed his figure out the doorway, before she grabbed her leftover meal and followed after him. When she got outside she spotted the end of his scarf billowing in the wind as he turned the corner. "Boomer!"

She turned the corner while taking a bite out of her hotdog. She didn't spot him anymore as she finished turning the corner; her shoulders slumped.

"Looking for me?" Boomer spilled some of his soda on her light blond hair.

"Hey!"

Bubbles looked up to find him sitting on the edge of the building that she was standing in front of. The wind didn't seem to be blowing much from the area at where he sat.

She flew up and hovered in front of him," I thought you were hungry?" Boomer wiped the crumbs off his mouth," I am, but if you thought that I didn't have any money you were wrong. Mojo is loaded, you know."

Bubbles stared down at the hotdog in her hand," You bit this…"

'He bit it and left germs and who knows what else on it-and I bit it!'

"EWW!" Bubbles dropped her food and disappeared in a flash of light blue. Boomer laughed at her late reaction," Aren't we too old to still have cooties?!"

* * *

A/N:Next up chapter 3: Buttercup Back Flashes. The song that Bubbles was singing was from Metro Station, 'Moving Along'. I don't own the lyrics. Please, Review! :3


	3. Buttercup Back Flashes

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB

A/N: I decided to re-update chapter two because I wasn't quite satisfied. Now it's Buttercup's turn to show her stuff in this chapter. Enjoy! :3

* * *

_Chapter 3: Buttercup Back Flashes_

* * *

The snow that had begun to melt that afternoon was being re-layered with a new blanket of white icy snow. The public gym was open and Buttercup had invited a new guy from her school to train with her during the winter vacation since he didn't really have any special plans with his family members.

Buttercup punched the red bag full of sand with enough force to move it on its chain, but meanwhile making sure she didn't send it flying. Buttercup was strong and needed more of a workout than an average gym, but discovered that she could better control her super powers by holding back and learning to control her strength. She continued to hit the punching bag with her bare firsts and didn't bother wearing the gloves that protected the knuckles.

Her work out buddy stood a few feet to her left also punching a red bag of sand. He had chestnut hair and light grey eyes that almost looked silver in certain lights. His skin was a light brown tan and he was a head and a half taller than Buttercup. He wore the protective gloves for he knew that his skin wasn't as durable as the teenage girl he was working out with.

Buttercup glanced over to her partner and noticed that he was sweating. His boy cut hair had lost the wildness in it and his muscle shirt stuck onto his muscular body. His body was well developed for a teenager his age and Buttercup had taken noticed even if he had worn jackets to school. Buttercup couldn't help but stare at his shimmering tan skin a few seconds longer than necessary.

They had been working out for over an hour without stop and Buttercup was no where near tired, but knew that her friend needed one soon. "How about we take a break in thirty minutes, Trevor?"

His voice came out breathless when he replied," Sure thing, Buttercup."

After the thirty minutes passed they seated themselves on a bench with two water bottles, so they could re-hydrate. "You're an awesome partner to train with, Buttercup. You sure know how to get the best out of people." Buttercup squeezed the water bottle over her head and the liquid fell on her face, but the remaining water droplets slided down her chin to her chest and the tight shirt she wore absorbed it," You're not bad either."

Buttercup expected Trevor to wink at her like the rest of the guys she'd complimented like that. She knew guys were just full of themselves the hotter the more arrogant. Trevor scoffed at her fake words and turned to look at the bottle in his grip. Buttercup was left surprised but recovered it quickly replying at his reaction," Don't think I was complementing you over me. I'm beyond your strength in power, but you can stand a high endurance was all I was saying."

Trevor wiped the sweat off his face with the towel he had placed over his left shoulder," You're a Power Puff Girl after all. It would be cool if I became a Power Puff Boy or something in that nature. Someone strong enough for you, I mean."

Trevor's words made Buttercup's mind wander back to Butch and what he had said at the club to some other guy…

"_I'll show you tough." He cracked his knuckles," No wait, I'll show you Ruff and Tuff." His eyes glittered in the light and they read death in a dark shade of forest green._

Buttercup quickly ended to memory and made it disappear. "You just moved here two weeks ago, so you probably don't know this." He must have read her mind for he finished her statement," You mean that there is a guy with super powers here? Are you seeing him?" He seemed disappointed at his own words. Buttercup shook her head aware that water fell out of it," No, I'm not seeing any of them. Plus, I don't even like them." Trevor's features revealed that he was surprised," You mean there is more than one guy with super powers that can be equal to yours?"

"Yes, Brick, Boomer, and Butch. They call themselves the Rowdy Ruff Boys. All they ever do is cause trouble and anxiety in Townsville. It would have been better if they had never been made."

"Did the Professor make them too?"

"No Mojo did it."

"He freaky monkey guy with the huge brain?"

Buttercup nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that stupid buffoon is responsible." Trevor seemed to ponder on the fact," Interesting… So they're bad guys." "Pretty much."

"Well that was an interesting chat, but how about you and me get back to our session?" He stood up and disposed the empty bottle in a recycling bin. Buttercup smirked," Sure thing, I haven't even broken a sweat." The rest of the late afternoon Buttercup spent it with Trevor. Buttercup then headed on home, refusing Trevor's offer for a ride. She would always prefer flying than being stuffed into a car.

Buttercup arrived in time to find Bubbles setting the table while Blossom was turning off the stove. The pink puff turned to look at the green puff her hands on her hips. She was wearing an apron over her clothes as she had been making dinner," Where were you Buttercup? You were supposed to be here two hours ago?"

Jade green eyes glared back at her," I did not promise you anything, besides I am here aren't I?" Blossom cleaned her hands on the apron," I guess, but as of late you've been returning late."

Buttercup sat down on the kitchen table chair and crossed her arms over her chest," That only happened one time and I'd wish you wouldn't touch that subject." Blossom sighed," What about today?" Buttercup huffed, "It's not even that late." Blossom tapped her chin and stared at the clock on the wall, "I guess so…"

Bubbles greeted the Professor as he walked into the room," Dinner is ready Professor! Want to eat?" Her charming eyes always made the Professor smile," That'll be swell Bubbles." Blossom began to serve the food when they sat down.

Buttercup made a face at the food on her plate," What is this?" Bubbles poked at the blackened meat ball on her plate," I believe it was spaghetti and meatballs."

Buttercup pushed the plate away from herself," Yuk, more like poison if you ask me." Blossom pouted and stared at her own plate of food," I may have over cooked it. Just the meatballs I think."

The Professor settled a warm hand over her shoulder," Don't worry Blossom. It looks the way it's suppose to look. The broccoli you placed in the meat made it darker that's all. I'm very glad you decided to finally try to learn how to cook."

Blossom smiled up at the Professor," Thank you Professor. I just decided to learn more things than study and fight crime. Of course I know how to clean and arrange things."

Buttercup spoke in a mimicking tone," Little miss perfect always dose the best she can." Blossom glared at her sister," You're just jealous." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Bubbles took a bite out of the meat ball," Mmm, I like it Blossom. It's almost as good as the Professor's food." Blossom shone brightly in pride," Thank you." Buttercup droned out the Professors' praise as well.

The girls still shared the same room as the room was the biggest in the house. Buttercup decided to skip out on the movie that they had planned on seeing together and left to her room-well their room. Buttercup had taken a shower at the gym so she just changed into her pajama and crawled into the huge bed the three girls shared.

Her mind began to wander back to the night at the club…

*Flash Back*

The building vibrated with the bass of the music as they entered. Buttercup looked around. Teens and adults between 20 and 30 were dancing and dinning with others. The dark room was filled with smoke as some were smoking and drinking down alcohol beverages. "This place is -Awesome!"

They walked over to the side bar and Butch ordered them some drinks, "Two vodkas and make it quick." Buttercup leaned onto the counter," I still don't know how you got us in here." Butch smirked," It's my little secret."

The bartender placed the drinks down in front of them.

Buttercup gulped it down and coughed," What the hell is this?" The liquid seemed to burn her throat, but once it hit her stomach it felt warm. She stared at the empty glass cup. Butch laughed," You mean to tell me you haven't ever tasted alcohol before." Buttercup licked her lips," No."

After a bit, Buttercup escaped Butch's sight and danced with other guys and with herself for a couple of hours, drinking a couple of drinks here and there. She then ran into Butch again.

"Having fun I see." Buttercup stared up at him he was a head taller than her," Yeah, I'm surprised to still find you here."

Butch placed an arm over her shoulder," We came together didn't we?" Buttercup opened her mouth to speak, but a deep voice interrupted her.

"That's my girl you're holding on to. I want her back, now."

Butch glared over at the older man. He had jet black hair and black piercing eyes. On His face were multiple scars, proving that he was dangerous.

Butch didn't seem to be intimidated. He was ten million times stronger than him after all. Butch glowered at the man," She came with me and I hardly think that she's interested in you." Buttercup pushed Butch's hand off her shoulder and spoke to the older man," It's true what he said. I may have danced with you, but that was a mistake it seems. Now get out of my face."

Butch intensified his stare to scare the creep away. He wanted to enjoy the rest of the night with Buttercup.

The older man spoke again," You think you're tough kid. I've met better guys with scarier stares than you and you know what, I made them all disappear."

The man maneuvered forward and punched Butch in the face. Buttercup knew a hit like that wouldn't have hurt it was way too weak. Butch smirked, his face was facing forward once again," You think that you're tougher than me, am I right?"

"I'll show you tough." He cracked his knuckles," No wait, I'll show you Ruff and Tuff." His eyes glittered in the light and they read death in a dark shade of forest green.

If Buttercup hadn't stopped him after the first few minutes he would have surely killed the man. "Stop it, Butch! He's an ass hole, but he's still human." Butch pulled his arm out of her grasp," I don't care. He's not special." Buttercup kicked the man unconscious," Happy?" Butch smirked," You also didn't like him."

Buttercup crossed her arms," Of course not he asked me to dance with him a few hours back and kept insulting me." Butch kicked the unconsoius man's side adomen," We better leave before security gets here." Buttercup smiled," Sure thing."

Buttercup and Butch flew out of the night club and hovered in the air as they laughed hysterically. "Wow. That was fun."

-----

Buttercup found herself wanting to pull away from his touch, his lips, but her body wasn't responding. 'Damn it! I can't possibly love this arrogant buffoon.'

*End of Flash Back*

Buttercup was asleep a frown on her lips, but inside she was soaring.

* * *

A/N: Next up is Chapter 4: Blossom tells a warning. Please, review. :3


	4. Blossom tells a warning

_Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB_

_A/n: Thanks for the 2 reviews in the other chapter! Enjoy this chapter! :3_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: Blossom tells a warning _

* * *

Blossom found Buttercup curled up within the bed sheets as she walked into the still lit room. The Professor had headed off to his bed after the movie had finished downstairs and Bubbles and Blossom were doing the same.

"Hey, Bubbles, have one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys given you a strange impression of themselves to you?" Blossom and Bubbles were both in their bathroom changing into their pajamas and brushing their teeth.

Bubbles pulled out her toothbrush from her mouth," Well, Boomer has crossed my path twice these past days-"

Blossom bit her lower lip and stared down at her heart shaped sink," I would take extra caution with him if I were you." Bubbles finished rinsing her mouth before giving a reply," Why? Did something happen with you and Brick?"

Blossom seemed surprised at her sister's question," What?"

"Well did he threaten you or something? He usually does."

Relief filled the Power Puff Girl," Oh-no, not really." Bubbles placed her toothbrush in the cup next to her sink," Then, what is the reason?"

Blossom rinsed her toothbrush and placed in her own cup," Just trust me on this, Bubbles. The Rowdy Ruff Boys haven't been causing as much trouble theses past two weeks. That can only mean that they must be planning something. We have to stay on our toes for any sign of something that might clue us in."

Bubbles nodded," I'll be on my best as usual."

"Remind me to tell Buttercup about this." Bubbles nodded once again," 'Kay."

They crawled into bed and both girls fell into a peaceful slumber.

~The next morning~

Blossom woke up earlier that usual and quietly slipped out of bed. She quickly got dressed and brushed out her long hair.

"You are not going to make breakfast are you?"

Blossom turned around in her cushion chair to see Buttercup sitting up on the bed. "Why shouldn't I? I made dinner, why not try to make pancakes, too?" Buttercup sighed," You better not start making all the food around here." Blossom smiled at her tough sibling," Don't worry BC, I'll make sure that the Professor still cooks most of our meals."

"Great." Buttercup rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The Professor seemed surprised to find breakfast ready on the table when he walked into the kitchen. Blossom pulled out a chair from the table for him," I hope you don't mind Professor." Utonium settled himself at the small kitchen table," Not at all Blossom. I'm quite pleased with your dedication to this. Thank you."

The red head smiled," I even made Bubbles' and Buttercup's food."

Bubbles and Buttercup flew down to eat breakfast, thirty minutes later as usual. Bubbles poked at her pancake stack and pouted," They're cold." Buttercup fired her laser beam at her fluffy bread and warmed them back to perfection," Quit being a baby and eat."

Blossom sat down at the table with them as she had just finished cleaning the kitchen," Sorry, Bubbles, I guess I made them too soon, you see, so they got cold." Bubbles then decided to try Buttercup's trick, but her plate was left with ashes. Bubbles pouted," How come it worked for you?"

Buttercup laughed out loud and banged on the table," Ha! See I toled you two my training was effective."

~~~~~~Park~~~

Blossom sat alone on a park bench, her hands rested on her lap as she watched the day pass by. The wind blew lightly and the cold breeze seemed pleasant despite the cold weather. Her red brown hair billowed with the wind in a tune she tried to sort out.

Family and couples alike walked about the park. Most of the families were building snow castles, snow angels, and snowmen together enjoying the holiday that mostly everyone loved to celebrate.

Blossom moaned and buried her face into her gloved hands. She couldn't forget what had happened between Brick and herself at this very park. The memory seemed to belong that of a dream of hers, but for all she knew maybe it had been.

Blossom glimpsed through her fingers and stared at the white clear snow. Her eyes unfocused as the image of Brick crossed her mind, Blossom placed her left foot on top of her right foot and squeezed her eyes shut.

Maybe, the pain in her heart would disappear if she managed to will out her feelings for the red leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"Are you in that much pain. Why not just drop dead?"

Blossom's rosy eyes widened as she heard the familiar roughness in the male tone that was his voice. Brick… Blossom looked up and Brick smirked at her dazed stare. "Glad to see me?"

Blossom felt her heart pick up a step and her cheeks began to regain some of their color back despite the cold. Brick grabbed her chin lightly within his thumb and forefinger before he leaned forward, his lips slowly making their way toward her pink full lips.

Blossom was unaware of it but Brick was being cautious of her movements and reactions. He knew Blossom wasn't going to change her mind in just a couple of days. Them kissing was something that she saw as a meaning, but to him it was just pleasure.

He didn't mind if she didn't want to be with him. Brick just wanted the feel of her lips against his, the touch of her soft skin against his, the warmth of her breath, and the sound of her voice.

He really wasn't interested in another girl at the moment. Blossom was what he was into right now and nothing was going to stop him from getting her. Not even Blossom herself.

Blossom held her breath as his lips brushed over hers softly almost as if savoring the moment.

Her trance was broken when her mind flashed back to the other day. Brick had been on had seemed to have been a date with some girl from their school. The perfect charm-Kelsey.

Blossom pushed him away from her before his lips could meet hers once again. Her eyes full of fury as her fists tightened," How dare you try to kiss me again?"

Brick pulled his red cap down as it had lifted a bit off his head at the surprise attack of hers. His lips pulled together," Well, you took that better the first time." Blossom took a breath and tried to undo her hands out of their fist form," I thought you liked me."

Brick lifted his eyebrow. She seemed hurt…

Blossom covered her eyes with her bangs and turned her head slightly to the left, her red brown hair flipping over her shoulder in waves. "I saw you with Kelsey. You were kissing her." Brick stood stunned, he shouldn't have been so careless that day. His shock surprised him but he soon recovered," I have no idea of what you're talking about, Puff."

Blossom scoffed and looked up at him, tears hinted at the edge of her wide orbs," You go around kissing pretty girls just for your pathetic entertainment and I'm just suppose to let you use me just like all the others. No, thank you, but I have dignity and I can find someone better." Brick grabbed her arm before she could fly off in her shade of light pink," I only went out with her because you wouldn't."

Blossom blew her ice breath on his arm and he flinched back," I never said I wouldn't, but now I definitely don't wish to." Blossom took her chance and took off in a flash, the hem of her skirt curving into waves in masses as the wind moved through it.

Brick pulled his cap forward covering his red orbs," Damn. Now what?"

~~~~~~Mojo Jojo's Lair~~~~~~~

Boomer stared at the cat on the kitchen table," What the heck?"

Butch had tied sand bags to the paws of the small cat, immobilizing it from moving," Cool looking isn't it." Boomer stared at the sleek black cat," Where'd you get it?"

Butch tugged at the left ear of the creature," The dump. I decided a pet might do us good." Boomer picked it up," Why the weight on its feet?"

Butch shrugged," Don't cats runaway." Boomer removed the luggage of the small heavy sand bags and patted the cat on the head," Only if you mistreat them." He stared down at the female cat who was licking his fingers," Cute, aren't you."

Butch looked bored and yawned," Fine, I guess a dog is better. I'll find one tomorrow."

Brick crashed in through the wall and shoved Boomer to the side," Girls are so gullible. Their all so sensitive. I wish-" His eyes caught hold of the cat in Boomer's arms," What the fuck is that thing doing here? Cats are for sissies. Dump that thing, Boomer."

Boomer stared down at the cat," Butch bought her."

Brick glanced over at the tough green," Are you kidding me?" Butch rolled his eyes," I decided a dog would be better." Boomer stared at both his brothers," I'll dispose of it by tomorrow."

~~~~~Somewhere in Townsville~~~~~~~~

The city of Townsville was once again being attacked by an evil force and the Power Puff Girls were on the job.

Blossom took in the situation and called out the strategy tactic to best attack and bring it down. Her hand flew up as her finger pointed towards the sea monster," Red formation attack and then tri- regroup!"

Buttercup and Bubbles took the information and set themselves for the formation to attack as one. Blossom lagged behind when Brick appeared on her path. She stopped a few feet from him and glanced at her sisters who were already carrying out the plan tactic. "What do you want?" Brick crossed his arms over his build chest," You can't evade me. I know where you live and besides you're always around when there's something screwing with Townsville." Blossom placed a hand on her hip," Well didn't I tell you stay away from me already?"

She was trying to be strong and her ability to lead in difficult times was helping her keep a straight face. Brick smirked," No, you didn't, but you did fly off in quite a hurry." Blossom stared at him unwilling to talk to him for much longer. Brick sighed," I was set up on a date with Kelsey before we kissed at the park and I'm not the type to just cancel."

Blossom rolled her eyes," Okay, if that is all I am out, if you haven't noticed I'm in the middle of a fight." She flew off without another word and Brick smirked. His red eyes closed as a small evil chuckle escaped his lips. She was playing hard to get, but she was totally into him that was for sure.

"_I thought you liked me_."

* * *

A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this and please please review! It helps me get hyped up to write this! Next up is 'Bubbles gets a cat'! :3


	5. Bubbles gets a cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB**

**A/n:** Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter! This one is a bit shorter, but I am short on time. I still hope you guys enjoy this? Enjoy! _:3_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: Bubbles gets a cat_

* * *

Bubbles landed on the soft cold snow and began to walk home instead of flying home. Blossom had set out home after the fight with the monster and Buttercup said she was going to meet a couple of friends for dinner. She had told the Professor the day before and he had let her, but she was to return before nine. Bubbles had friends that would surely like to invite her to join in on activities, but most of them had left for the holidays. Blossom on the other hand had few close friends, due to the fact that she spent most of her time on studies and fighting crime. Bubbles wondered why Blossom didn't just make time for the extra things that made life so much enjoyable. Her simple thoughts were interrupted by a voice that began to call to her.

"Bubbles! Hey, blue!"

The light blond teenage girl looked up to see Boomer headed in her direction with a black bundle in his arms. She stopped and waited for him to land in front of her. "What are you doing here, Boomer?"

Boomer flicked some of his thick blond hair out of his face with one of his hands and smiled at her image," I was trying to find you." Bubbles took notice of the black sleek cat in his arms," Why?" She reached out to the cat and began to scratch its head, "Cute kitty." Boomer smiled at the Power Puff," She's yours." Bubbles looked up to meet Boomers electric blue eyes," Hu?" Boomer held out the female cat and grabbed one of Bubbles arms encouraging her to take it. Bubbles stared at him, she saw that he was serious, she took the kitty into her arms and embraced it to her chest," Oh, thank you Boomer. If you don't mind me asking- why are you giving her to me?"

Boomer ran a gloved hand through his silky blond hair and debated weather to tell her the real reason, but at last he thought up a better story. "I saw it wandering alone in the streets and I thought that maybe you would like to keep it. I've seen you wanting a pet for a while now." Bubbles smiled and a pink color came to her cheeks in pure happiness.

Boomer rubbed his head," Want to take a walk in the central park?" Bubbles glanced at her wrist watch, 8:04p.m. It wasn't that late. "Okay."

Boomer and Bubbles waked down the street and headed towards the central park that was casually near by. The post lights were lighted and the sound of crickets filled the noise in the air with the sound of cars passing by at times.

Bubbles glanced up a Boomer from the corner of her eye. He was walking with his hands in his jacket pockets and his eyes stared up ahead of them on the path they were walking on. Bubbles couldn't help but think of Blossom's words that other night.

"_Hey, Bubbles, have one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys given you a strange impression of themselves to you?"_

"_I would take extra caution with him if I were you."_

Boomer noticed her stare and turned to smile at her. Bubbles blushed and was about to turn away, but gave him one of her sweet smiles instead. 'Boomer has always given me the impression that he was nice, but he had never kissed me before. Could that have been what Blossom meant?'

"What are you going to name her?" Boomer stopped walking and rubbed the kitty's chin. Bubbles let her gaze fall on his hand. How could such a tender looking hand squeeze out the life of others? Yes, the Rowdy Ruff Boys had been accused of murder, but they were left as cleared. Mojo had something to with that of course. Bubbles looked up into Boomer's electric blue eyes," Have you ever killed anyone?"

He seemed taken back by her words. Boomer closed his eyes before opening them and replying;" I've killed bugs and beaten up people."

Bubbles placed a tender hand on his larger one, her eyes full of seriousness. Boomer looked into her fretful azure blue eyes and knew that this was something she'd been wanted to know for a while, but was scared of the truth.

"Have you killed people before?" Her voice was above a whisper as to not disturb the silent night. Boomer scoffed and pulled his hand away from her warm touch," Of course I have." He turned to glare at her;" They all had it coming." His voice had turned dangerous and Bubbles didn't like it. She frowned thinking he was going to leave her, but to her surprise he stood there staring at her… waiting for her reaction.

Bubbles took a breath and looked up at him trying not to flinch at the coldness in his look. "What do you mean? No one deserves to die."

Boomer turned away from her and crossed his arms, a pout on his lips, but his eyes were still bothersome to look at with the hatred burning in them," I don't care. This has nothing to do with you." Bubbles forced a smile and shook her head," You're right, sorry."

Bubbles grabbed his arm and kissed his left cheek," Did that hurt you?"

Boomer smiled a gleam in his eye," No, you have to place it here-" he pointed to his full lips," for it to hurt me."

Bubbles giggled and pushed him to the side," Oh, Boomer!" Her eyes glittered with happiness again," Let's take our time on this stroll, okay?"

He nodded," Sure."

Bubbles kissed the furry black kitten in her arms and continued walking with Boomer. 'Blossom is wrong. Boomer is trust worthy. I consider him a friend even if we are enemies. I know he knows that.' Bubbles felt Boomer take her hand as they continued their walk through the park and after she didn't pull away he intertwined their fingers together.

Bubbles blushed and dared herself not to look up at him,' Maybe, he loves me too.'

Boomer's eyes came across a set of swings that were deserted and he tugged the hyper light blond girl to follow his change in course. "Where are we going?" Bubbles made sure to not let her black cat slip from her arms.

"Let me push you on the swing for a bit." Boomer took the black sleek kitten out of her arms and placed her on the ground. Bubbles kneeled in front of it," Stay here, Lilly, I'm just going to swing for a while. Once we get to my place I'll feed you some nice juicy meat, okay?" She ran her fingers through the kitten's dark fur and afterward hopped onto the seat of the swing. "Ready."

Boomer placed his hands on hers that where griping the chains of the swing and began to place the swing into motion. Soon Bubbles found herself going high off the ground as Boomer easily made it go fast and Bubbles laughed out loud. "Wee! Hee!"

Boomer watched her hair billow in the wind as her legs went to and fro with the motion of the swing. She looked so beautiful with her winter garment and rosy cheeks. The blond boy then glanced over to where Bubbles had left the cat that she'd named Lilly. He was then surprised to see the cat staring at Bubbles with its wide innocent eyes, he had suspected it to have wandered off.

Bubbles jumped off the swing at its highest swing and landed lightly on her feet near the slide near by. "Tada!" Lilly walked over to her and rubbed against the dark boots that Bubbles wore.

Boomer grabbed Bubbles hand again and Lead her off back to the trail they had been on," I bet it'll follow you." As if by command Lilly made her way behind them, her tail up in the air with a content step to her walk.

Boomer then stopped in front of an ice-dots vending machine and inserted a dollar bill into the slot. "What flavor do you want?" Bubbles pressed a finger to her lower lip," Don't you think it's too cold for ice cream?" Boomer smiled at her and pressed a button on the machine," It's never to cold for this."

Bubbles watched as the blond teen boy pulled out a banana split flavored ice cream container. Boomer peeled off the top and grabbed the spoons that fell out of the side of the vending machine opening. Bubbles smiled and took the spoon he offered her.

She placed the spoon in her mouth and the sweet taste filled her mouth. "Yummy!" Boomer lightly tugged her left pigtail," See, it is never to cold for this."

Bubbles turned to reply but became mesmerized by his features. His face was bathed in the moon's light and it made is skin and hair glow. His electric blue eyes haunted her inner soul as they captured his soul and made it visible to her-it was beautiful.

Boomer didn't seem to notice this and continued to stare at her, wondering what he had said that left her without words.

* * *

A/N: Next up Butttercup's chapter! I hope it doesn't take that long to write! Please Review! _:3_


	6. Buttercup at Dinner

_Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB._

_A/n: Sorry for the lack in updates! I'm busy most of the time now, but there is hope during the holidays! I can't wait! Enjoy!:3_

* * *

_Chapter 6 Buttercup at Dinner _

* * *

Buttercup stood outside the restaurant where she was supposed to meet up with her friends about an hour ago or so, but they had yet to arrive. Trevor stood next to her rubbing his hands together to stop them from freezing up.

Buttercup flipped out her i-pod phone and checked her phone as it had been on vibrate. "Looks like I did get a message." Her jade eyes read the fast text and sighed in frustration. "They couldn't make it." Trevor smiled at her," If you want we can still eat and then head on home."

Buttercup stared up at him her lips parting and a puff of smoke from the cold coming out," I should head back home, it's getting late." Trevor stuffed his hands into his side pockets and turned towards the restaurant door," Alright, you can waste your trip here, but I'm eating on our friend's bill." He glance at her sideways his grey eyes shimmering with taunt ness. Buttercup blushed and her heart skipped a beat, she could not help but notice the way his chestnut hair strands shimmered in the light and the way his tan muscled skin reflected in the light. He was very attractive compared to most boys his age.

Trevor disappeared inside the building and Buttercup looked down the empty sidewalk. She should really be heading on back home. "Oh, what the heck." Buttercup walked into the restaurant unaware of watching forest green eyes.

Butch watched from a nearby building. He had spotted them earlier while he was searching for a new pet to replace the black cat he had got the other day. Buttercup had been dressed up quite nice and curiosity had gotten the best of him. "So, you like this guy. He doesn't seem to be to your standards in strength. I wonder if he'd like to join the Rowdy Ruff Gang." An evil grin appeared on his lips. "I wonder how strong you really are, punk."

The meal didn't last longer than an hour and they exited the restaurant at 8:15 pm. Buttercup was about to walk on her way home when Trevor grabbed her arm and held her back. "Hey, I know you said you liked to fly home and all, but do you mind if I take you home this one time?" Buttercup was about to object until out of the corner of her eyes she saw a glimpse of Butch concealing himself in the darkness across the street. She didn't want to deal with him. Buttercup could only guess what he would say after their last encounter. "Alright, but just this one time." Usually Buttercup would never run from anyone, but Trevor was attractive and she would rather spend time with him than the dark knight standing around waiting for her.

Trevor turned on the radio and a soft rock song was playing. Buttercup sat in the front passenger seat and quickly clicked on her seat belt. Trevor glanced at his mirrors taking glances at Buttercup. Buttercup was very attractive and feminine unlike other tom girls he knew. She wore a green dress with a black strip in the middle and semi high black heels with long thick stockings that reached up to her knees. Buttercups ink dark raven hair was stunning as it hugged her face and her jade eyes were always expressing how she actually felt.

Butch followed behind them and his blood boiled at how Trevor stared at _his_ Buttercup. Butch wasn't the romantic type. Lovey-dovey was not his thing, and he hadn't thought that Buttercup liked it either. This scene he was watching seemed the total opposite. She seemed to like the fact that Trevor carelessly touched her face for no apparent reason. The fact that Trevor stared at her when he could and how Buttercup blushed when he wasn't looking, but she was. Butch decided he was not going to be standing around waiting for Buttercup to come around. Buttercup had always interested him. She was different. She was totally meant to be with him. What other girl could give him a good fight? What woman would dare spit in his face unafraid of getting a beating if not worse? Buttercup was his, not this Trevor person. Trevor was weak; he was useless and worst of all he wasn't even up to Butch's level.

Buttercup kissed Trevor on the cheek; he really was a great guy. Trevor touched his skin and smirked. She was totally into him and now he only needed to ask her out. Buttercup exited the car and watched Trevor drive off. Buttercup sighed and stared at her wrist watch," Eight Fifty- five."

"Time for you and me to talk, baby."

Buttercup looked up and saw Butch standing in the middle of the rode with his arms crossed, "Don't you think it's a bit too cold out to be wearing your usual dress." Buttercup puffed her chest out," I wear what I please, what do you care?" Butch stood in his place and his eyes pierced her eyes," I don't like you around him. I don't like him staring at you. I'm the only one to admire your flaws and beauty. I just came here to tell you that you are mine."

Buttercup frowned and her lips sparkled in the dark. Butch noticed she was wearing lip gloss. "You might have kissed me, but that does not mean you own me."

"You kissed me back. I know you felt it."

Buttercup grunted," That kiss meant nothing. Stop shitting crap and leave me alone. I need to greet the Professor." Butch stood in front of her in a matter of seconds and she took a step back. "This isn't the end of the conversation, Buttercup." He flew off and Buttercup threw him a dirty glare," Like I CARE!"

Butch glared as he tried to locate the troublesome boy.

Trevor got out of his red car and locket it with the alarm. "Buttercup is some girl."

"Yeah, she is."

Trevor turned to find a teen his age with dark ink hair pulled back into a small ponytail and dangerous forest green eyes. He looked like Buttercup's twin or something. "Who are you?"

Butch rolled his eyes. This guy was stupid not to know who he was. "I'm Butch and I want to make you an offer you can not object to." Trevor eyed the stranger," Why would this offer even interest me to begin with?" Butch smirked," This deal will make you strong enough for Buttercup. Isn't this what you want?" Trevor nodded," Alright, tell me."

Butch smirked, this was too easy. Brick wouldn't mind a new team mate. Trevor wouldn't be a team member for long, though.

_________

Boomer watched Bubbles disappear inside her house, but his admiration was cut short as his phone rang.

"Butch? What could he want at this time?" Boomer answered the call," Hello?"

"What do you want it for?"

"Alright, I'll get it. Yeah, I won't screw up." Boomer hanged up and stared at the Power Puff residence. "Sorry, Bubbles. This is just business, nothing personal."

* * *

A/N: I might have rushed trough this, but hopefully you guys still enjoyed this! Please review! :3


	7. Blossom and Christmas

Discalimer:I don't own PPG or RRB.

A/N: I saw the last chapter's reviews and found out I only got two so I crawled to a corner an slowly began to write this. It took me forever to get motivated, but finally I finished writting this chapter. Enjoy!:3

* * *

_Chapter 7: Blossom and Brick_

* * *

Blossom was home alone. Bubbles had rushed off to the pet store with her new pet and Buttercup had gone to meet a couple of friends. Their father had gone to play golf with the mayor. This was her chance, the Christmas decorations were up and the tree was ready for present placing, Blossom could wrap the gifts she had bought.

Blossom hummed a light tune as she placed the items into boxes and bags. Her long flowing hair fell over her shoulder as she continued to work out the process of wrapping the gifts. She was so happy that she could finally afford something descent for her sisters and her Professor, the past years she would get them cheap stuff, they never complained, but she wanted them to get better things and now they could have it.

The puff jumped when she felt two muscular arms wrap themselves around her waist. His husky voice was low as he pressed his lips to her left ear," Missed me. I did."

Blossom tried to pry him off her, but he didn't budge. "Let me go!" She flipped her hair in hopes of annoying him, but instead he laughed in amusement. Blossom continued to struggle," How did you get in here anyway?" Brick released her and she fell onto the bed. Blossom turned sitting up on the bed with a scowl on her face.

"The back door was open." He glanced at the gifts on the bed, before staring back at her," We need to talk." Blossom glared up at him," We have nothing to talk about." Brick grabbed her left wrist," Look, I want you to be my girlfriend." Blossom tried to slip from his grasp," Too bad, we can't have it all."

Brick grabbed her other wrist and neared her face," I'm sorry alright. I was stupid to have gone out with that other girl." Blossom turned away from his intense stare," Alright, but I still won't go out with you."

Brick pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her body while he pinned her legs down with his own. Blossom felt her heart pounding within her chest. It felt like it was about to explode.

"Get off me."

Her voice was weak and barely above a whisper. Brick placed his forehead on her own. He searched her rosy pink eyes and made her stare into his own ruby red eyes.

Blossom let out a slow breath that she had been holding up until now. "Get out of my life and I'll consider it."

Brick leaned down and kissed her deeply. A flame rose within Blossom's body and she was glad that he had her arms pinned down above her, or else she would have had ran her fingers through his red brown hair.

Blossom found herself being engulfed within his flame fast as his hands ran down her arms in a slow stalling motion and down to her waist. His hand pulled up her shirt before placing his palm on the back of her bare waist. Blossom breathed deeply as his lips went to her neck.

She tried to pull herself out of the mist that was taking over her mind, but she was drowning fast and Blossom found it disturbing that he held that much power over her.

Brick was the one that ended their continuing actions. He stared at her keenly, "Something to remember me by."

In a red flash he was gone and Blossom pulled her shirt down with her face flushed. "I hate him." No, she didn't she was crazy about him.

Blossom flew to the back door and found Brick at the doorway with a smirk on his full lips. "Came for more?" Blossom flustered and pushed him out of her house slamming the door in his face, "Out of my life!"

His voice came passed the door, "Alright, but you better accept once that happens."

Blossom ignored him and flew off to her room to get the gifts finished up even if the rest of her family wouldn't be expected until later.

___

A week passed and Christmas Eve arrived. There were about twenty to thirty gifts under the Christmas tree and the three teen girls along with their dear Professor were excited to get unwrapping after going caroling and eating cookies and milk while watching a family movie together.

Bubbles smiled in joy, "You're going to love my gift the best Professor." Blossom placed her hot cup of milk down, "No way, mine is perfect." Buttercup dunked her gingerbread man into her cup, "I hope mine is still alive." Three faces stared at her, "What?!" Buttercup looked away from them embarrassed," Shessh, I was kidding. Sort of…anyway."

Three girls squealed in delight as they unwrapped the presents they had received form the Professor. New winter jackets with fake fur ruffles and their names engraved into the back with a rainbow shaped heart, snow boots, socks, scarves, sport equipment, make up, dresses, video game system, crayons, note journal, cookbook, and for all three girls a grand portrait of their family together.

"It's so wonderful." The girls cooed over it until they began urging the Professor to open his three solitary gifts. "Come on Professor!" They pushed him towards the Christmas tree and the Professor looked over the pink, blue, and green wrapped boxes.

He closed his eyes and reached out his hand landing on Bubbles'. Bubbles began jumping up an down," Open it! OOOPEN IT!" Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Breath won't ya."

Utonium opened it casually and when he looked inside he laughed in delight, "I remember I wanted it for my birthday next year." He stared at the snow globe with a small cabin lab and high trees about it. He shook it and Bubbles eyes lit up even more. "Thank you, honey, now lets open up buttercups before it dies on us."

Buttercup held it out to him, "It was tough to find, so take care of it." Buttercup stared at her father and the way lines showed his age at the sides of his eyes when he smiled and chuckled. "Of course, Buttercup." He took the box and once he pulled out the object his eyes showed his amazement. "It's a green forest rose. I heard that this was a new spices. How did you find it Buttercup?" Buttercup made a circle on the carpet with her foot, "I looked for it is all."

Blossom felt small now; her sisters had gotten such lovely gifts that hers seemed to be not worthy for the Professor. She reluctantly gave her gift and placed it in his hands. Blossom closed her eyes tight and waited for his silent reaction.

"Why Blossom this is very thoughtful. I'll enjoy this just a little more." Blossom opened her eyes slightly and spotted the DVD movie in his hand.

"We can all enjoy this together and it makes it very special, don't you think girls."

Bubbles and Buttercup smiled, "Yup."

Blossom smiled and laughed tears stinging her eyes. She loved her family-they always knew what to say to her.

--------------

Butch stared as Brick trained Trevor. This new edition to the group was just not their style, but his brothers had decided to support his plan of ridding the bothersome pest.

Trevor had drank a small dose of chemical X and his strength had increased and he had the ability the fly, but now superpowers were given to him. None that any of them were aware of anyway. Butch glance at Boomer who was staring nervously at the two training in front of them as they sat on a couch.

" Do we have to kill the guy? Why not just run him out of town?"

Butch rolled his eyes and leaned more casually against the back other couch, "Because he's crossing my territory and he doesn't deserve her." Boomer opened a bag of chips, "Who?"

"Stay out of my love life."

"I love Bubbles. We're going out and I plan on going steady with her." Boomer waited for either Brick's or Butch's disapproval, but instead they began to laugh. Brick pushed Trevor back and walked over to his younger brothers, "Look here Boomer. We were made to overthrow the Power Puff Girls, but I like your plan. Let's fuck with them."

Butch scoffed," Hell I plan to do more than that."

Boomer shivered at the thought of just playing with Bubbles' heart, but he wasn't going to let his brothers tear her apart from him. To prevent that, he had to be careful in what he did with his brothers. Killing Trevor in public eyes was not safe, but he had to take the risk as he was already a part of it.

Brick smirked," I'll pay you a visit soon my ice princess."

'I'll make sure to melt that heart of yours into water.'

* * *

A/N: Butch's plan is still not clear, but it will be later on. This was shorter than I exected but I updated this so I'm satisfied.

Review Please!:3


	8. Bubbly Love

Disclaimer:I don't own ppg or rrb

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Here's Bubbles's chapter with a little of Blossom and Buttercup of course. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 8: Bubbly love_

* * *

Bubbles walked down the sidewalk dressed warmly as a new layer of snow had fallen over Townsville the night before. In her hands was a wrapped gift. It was wrapped in dark blue with white stars and a large baby blue hue ribbon that she had made herself. Bubbles had already given her friends their gifts the last day of school before the holidays and now she was heading to see her newly acquired love.

"I hope his brothers aren't home."

Arms embraced her from behind and warm lips were pressed to the side of her face as in a quick kiss, before being replaced with a cool cheek. Bubbles slightly turned her head knowing who it was by the presence he gave off. Her lips parted as a ball of smoke escaped her mouth. She azure blue eyes gazed at his skin up close. His skin was smooth as she had always known it to be, but now that she was only a few centimeters away from his face Bubbles noticed the slightly noticeable freckles on his cheeks. She was surprised that she had never noticed them before.

"Boomer, you have freckles."

Boomer turned to look at her, his nose grazing against her own, "I got them last summer. I guess there is such a thing as too much sunlight." Bubbles giggled and tried to lightly make space between them with her left hand as her right held on to the gift, but he didn't let her. Boomer stared into her pure azure eyes and his lips mouthed out words that didn't make a sound. Bubbles found them hard to read as her eyes remained on his electric blue eyes. "What is it, Boomer?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Bubbles?" He then let her out of his embrace and turned her toward him. "If you are not going to say yes then don't answer me right now."

Bubble broke his gaze with hers and stared down at the box she held. She had to think things first before she willed her lips to move. What was it that Blossom had said? What did it matter now?

"Only if you become my boyfriend first."

"Okay." Boomer smiled and ran his fingers through his ruffled blond hair. That had been a pleasant experience. Bubbles lifted her gift to his chest, "For you. Merry Christmas."

Boomer took the box and ripped the wrapping off in a swift motion; curious of its continents. He took out a sculpted clay figure of a bunny. He turned it upside down and found words engraved underneath its base. Boomer began to read them out loud, "The Snow Bunny for a boy who looks like one but in fact is just a Meany in disguise- Bubbles."

Boomer looked back up to meet Bubbles' anxious stare, "You made this for me?" Bubbles nodded and played with her hands that where covered in mittens. Boomer positioned it back into the box and placed a tender hand on her chilly flushed cheek, "Here is my gift." Boomer leaned in towards her until their lips met. Bubbles felt her bottom lip quiver in fear as he continued to land continuously soft light kisses on her frightened lips. "Trust me, Bubbles, I really do love you."

Bubbles heard the sincerity in his words and took them for granted as she kissed him back, her fingers digging into his soft blond hair. He was something that she had one day wished for- Maybe more.

Blossom and Buttercup were walking together to meet up with Bubbles. The Professor had told them that Bubbles had left out with a gift and the two siblings had grown curious of who she was going to give it to. They had left in pursuit.

Buttercup watched as Blossom rubbed her hands together, "Your always get cold easily, how weak is that?" Blossom huffed as she placed her hands into her jacket pockets, "My ice powers make my body temperature unstable." Buttercup scoffed and chuckled, "Looks like you'll have to marry a heater machine to keep you warm all the time." Blossom blushed as the image of Brick crossed her path, "Shut it, Buttercup."

As they continued down the sidewalk they came across two familiar figures. Bubbles and Boomer in each other's grasp kissing. Buttercup scrunched her nose and Blossom's mouth fell open. They watched only for a few seconds more before both girls blew fumes.

"BUBBLES!"

Bubbles pulled away and turned to meet her two enraged siblings. Blossom pulled Bubbles towards her and Buttercup cracked her knuckles while staring down the blue Rowdy Ruff Boy. "What do you think you are doing with him, Bubbles?" Bubbles stared at her sisters and then glanced at Boomer who seemed to be waiting for her denial or acceptance of their relationship.

"I'm Boomer's girlfriend and he has promised to be mine in return. I love him and you can't change that."

Buttercup made a gagging noise and Blossom sighed in disappointment, "Bubbles, I told you to tell me if any one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys was acting different towards you. You didn't tell me the truth, then?" Boomer decided to join the conversation, "I haven't acted different around her. I've always had a tender side for her and now I want her to be my girlfriend for others to know." Bubbles walked to stand next to the darker blond and took his hand, "He's not doing anything wrong."

______

Buttercup crossed her arms, "Just break up with him."

"No."

Blossom placed a hand on Bubbles shoulder, "Understand Bubbles the boys are planning something."

"No."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "He's not even that strong."

"I don't care."

Blossom sighed and sat down next to Bubbles on the couch, "Listen Bubbles, Brick has been wanting to make me his girlfriend as well, and I thought he meant it too. That is until I saw him with another girl. The boys are up to something."

"Are not."

Blossom turned to look at Buttercup, "Has Butch been bothering you Buttercup?" Buttercup stared at them for a while thinking back to the last couple of weeks. "Yeah, after I accepted to go to a club with him and he kissed me." Buttercup averted her eyes from both her sisters, "He's been claiming me as his since. What an ass."

Blossom turned to Bubbles, "See what I mean, Bubbles?" Bubbles shook her head," No, I don't. I mean why can't they just have realized that they like you two more than ever. Brick always likes being with several girls at once, that's just him. He was still free when you saw him with another girl. You had no right to judge him then. Butch had always been territorial so maybe kissing Buttercup was a way to prove he actually likes her than just a rival." Bubbles stood up and left the living room; headed towards her room.

Blossom sank into her chair, "What do you think Buttercup? You think it's all in my head?"

"Maybe, but I'm still not going for Butch." Buttercup watched as Bubbles disappeared up the stairs.

"Why, you like Trevor or something?" Blossom sat up, interested in her tomboy sister's response.

"No, it's just that romance has never attracted me much. It's pointless."

"Buttercup, I know crushing on the Gang Green Gang's leader wasn't the smartest thing but love does have its strong points."

"Like what, kissing and making goo-goo eyes. No thanks."

"Not just that. You have someone who is there when we can't be. You have someone that looks over you when no one else bothers to and that feeling you get when you're standing close to him or if he's just in the same room. I don't know something that stands above all."

Buttercup rolled her eyes," Whatever."

* * *

A/N: The holidays always cheer me up! Review please!_ :3_


	9. Good bye, Buttercup

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB

A/N: Hi, sorry for the lack of updates. Here, I hope you all like it. _:3_

* * *

Chapter 8: Good Bye, Buttercup

* * *

Buttercup stood in the rain on top of a skyscraper. Her jet black hair was soaked through as her green emerald eyes continued to stare into the vast dark sky.

"Lost in my dreams- I'm here in the shadows of my life. Wondering where you could be. I know it's just my foolish heart."

She looked down to find the leader of the Green Gang exiting the building with his members. Buttercup swallowed hard and kept her eyes on his figure. None of them held an umbrella as they climbed into a limo.

Ace was the last to enter but before he did, he looked up. Buttercup's eyes widened and he smiled up at her. He disappeared into the vehicle with a wink and Buttercup looked away holding her hands to her chest. Ace had been her first crush when she had been five, but he had changed when she had grown older.

Her sisters never found out, but Buttercup began to date Ace. Ace now worked in the negotiation business, all of it was done legally. He and his group had gone back to school and now made a good living. Most of them anyway.

"I just can't let him go."

She had lost her mind over him again and wanted to be with him every day. Ace seemed to love her too, but then he said their relationship couldn't go on any longer. He said he wanted a woman and that she was a child who couldn't give him what he needed.

Buttercup hardly saw him after that. Buttercup sat down on the edge of the building. "When I think of you, you never say no."

Buttercup traced her lips with her pinky and sighed with the memories of his lips against hers. Ace was the only man she had ever kissed. Ace was twenty some years old now.

Buttercup lay on her back and stared blankly at the thundering sky. Butch's kiss didn't count. Butch was a teen boy. He wasn't a real man like Ace. There was nothing to compare.

Buttercup was searching for a man who was willing and able to protect her. Butch was able, but he was nowhere being mature. What kind of a man would that make?

Her eyes closed and then she heard feet landing besides her. She reopened her eyes and stared at Butch's face. "What are you bothering me for again?"

Buttercup sat up and jumped off the ledge hovering a few feet off the edge. Butch crossed his arms, "Do you love Trevor?"

"What are you insane? Of course not." Buttercup stared at his dark forest green orbs.

"Then why did you let him touch you?"

Buttercup lifted an eye brow," Touch me? Gosh, you're so possessive. Plus it doesn't concern you who I let or don't let touch me. Butt off why don't you."

Butch formed his hands into fists," Feh, you think you're not mine, but you are. Once I kiss someone they are marked as mine." Buttercup frowned and then smirked," So you're a dog now. A dog that marks its territory."

"Mock me now, green, but you'll see I'm no one to mess with." Butch flew off and Buttercup stared at his fading trail of light. "No, I can't love you. Not you Butch. You're just an ass looking for action."

'Isn't action and power all I ever wanted- the company of my sisters and saving the town by fighting.' Buttercup made a gagging noise and sighed, her shoulders slump, "Lovey dovey, Buttercup. Uhh, this makes me sick. Forget love. Who really needs it?"

Buttercup flew off.

School started and Buttercup failed to see Trevor in class. She began to worry. Butch might have done something to the guy.

____________

"Hyper Rolling Arial Ace!" Blossom pointed to the sky and the monster shrieked in anger or was it fear?

The monster was odd looking. He seemed to be almost in pain as it walked, but it was destroying the city and people were screaming in pain. Buttercup was used to seeing the blood of the victims. As young girls, the monsters were not killed because they were never truly evil. As of recent years true evil monsters had found their way into the city and were totally executed.

They were going to do the same thing to this one.

Bubbles stopped mid way and called out to her sisters. " Girls! I think it's in real pain."

Buttercup scoffed," Of course it is, Bubbles. We are trying to kill it."

Blossom flew over to her blue sister, "The faster we do this the less it will experience pain, Bubbles." Buttercup continued to attack, "Yeah, plus, I always finish it off."

Bubbles obeyed her sister and continued her directions.

____________

Blossom and Bubbles waited for Buttercup at home. They were in the bath tub, waiting for Buttercup to return. When she did turn up minutes later, she was covered in blood. Buttercup ignored her sisters' comments and climbed into the tub turning the bathtub water red.

Bubbles freaked and jumped out of the bath and so did Blossom. "Buttercup!"

She didn't reply and just sat there with her clothes on, a blank on her face.

"What's wrong, Buttercup? Did something happen?" Blossom held Buttercup's shoulder shaking it slightly.

"It was human. He said, Good bye, Buttercup. " Buttercup stared at her sisters. "It sounded like Trevor."

"Who do you mean by 'it'? Blossom spoke softly.

"The monster I just finished off." Buttercup stared down at the red water.

Bubbles placed her hand over her mouth and muffled a cry, "No."

* * *

A/N: DUM DUM DUH- Hopefully BC was in character! _:3_


	10. Blossom's BF

Disclaimer:I don't own PPG or RRB.

A/n: Enjoy! :3

* * *

_Chapter 10: Blossom's BF_

* * *

The next day before school Blossom went to find Brick. She was sure he was no at the school grounds yet and headed towards Mojo's lair.

Blossom stood in front of the door controlled rage flowing in her veins. She rang the door bell and Mojo opened the door a few seconds later, "What do you want? I haven't done anything yet."

Blossom tried taking a look past him, "Is Brick here?" Mojo gave her an odd look, "He's asleep right now-" Blossom cut him short with her question; "Can I talk to him?" Mojo shrugged and let her through the doorway, "Whatever, but you wake him up, I've had enough of those brats. They locked me out my own home the other day."

Blossom walked down the hallway and opened the door to find Brick curled up in his bed. She hovered over to him and pulled his bed sheets off, "Brick you jerk! Wake up!" Brick instantly woke up and tackled her to the bed within seconds after. His face neared hers a glare in his red eyes, "Don't you know it's wrong to wake someone up so early?" He sat on top of her and crossed his arms across his chest as Blossom struggled under him, "Get off."

Brick stared down at her," You are in my home so I'll do what I want." Blossom wanted to ask him but wasn't sure how she would take his answer to it. "I came to ask you about Trevor." Brick's features remained unaltered, "What of him?" Blossom continued to pry him off her, "What did you do to him?"

Brick pinned her hands to the bed and neared her face, "I didn't do anything to that freak. What does he have to do with me in any way?" Blossom held her breath and tried to avoid making eye contact with him, "Stop lying I know you have something to do with him disappearing." 'That monster couldn't have been Trevor. Tell me it wasn't him.'

Brick kissed her nose and chuckled at her flinching reaction to it, "Don't care where he is. I'm not his mother. But enough of that. I'm glad you decided to take up on my offer."

Blossom glanced at him sideways, uncomfortable in the position they were in, "What offer." Brick released her wrists and caressed her face with the back of his left hand, "You told me stay out of your life, but you came looking for me so that means you-" Brick neared his lips to her ear, "You love me, don't you Blossom." Blossom stiffened under him and stared at him in shock. Brick chuckled, "Looks like I guessed right." He leaned in and kissed her lips.

Blossom couldn't find the anger and suspicion she had held against him seconds ago. Brick's presence was overwhelming and it disintegrated her suspicions towards him as soon as he had said, 'you love me.'

Blossom reunited with her sisters at a table during lunch at school. Buttercup slammed her fists onto the table making it vibrate, but she controlled herself enough not to break it. "What do you mean they didn't have anything to do with it?" Blossom brushed some of her long hair off her shoulder before answering her raven haired sister, "I just think that maybe you imagined that it was Trevor's voice. It could have just been taunting you. Maybe, Butch told it to say that or something…" Bubbles placed a hand on Buttercup's fisted hand, "I also think that Boomer would have told me something. He wouldn't have let his brothers get away with something like this."

Buttercup slapped Bubbles hand away and glared a Blossom, "Then Butch did it on his own! I just know he had something to do with it. I'm going to beat the shit out of him next time I see him. Trevor didn't deserve what they did to him- what I ended up doing to him." Buttercup stood up and flew off leaving a gust of wind behind her and a green light.

Blossom sighed, "I don't think Brick was lying to me when he said he didn't do anything." Bubbles smiled, "I don't have to break up with Boomer now that you're going out with Brick, right?" Bubbles grinned as Blossomed blushed, "Bubbles, I told you not to say that out loud. I don't want Buttercup to find out. Besides if she does find out what happened with Trevor- I won't hesitate to leave Brick. He is just another guy after all." Bubbles stood up, "Well later, I have to go meet up with Boomer." '

The rest of the day Buttercup impatiently waited for school to let out so she could go interrogate citizens. She was going to leave Butch for last.

Blossom was fixing her hair in front of her large mirror and Bubbles was texting with several friends, including Boomer. Buttercup had yet to arrive home. The day had been peaceful.

Blossom picked up her purse. "I'm going out, Bubbles. The Professor already knows so don't worry about that. He said he would work late in his lab again."

Bubbles nodded silently and waved, before gleefully continuing her chat with the cell phone buddies.

Blossom was wearing tight jeans and snow boots to keep her warm along with a turtle neck sweater that was in her favorite shade of pink. Her head was being kept warm with her new snow cap and she carried a pair of mittens in her purse in case it got colder during the night. The snow had already started to melt and the temperature had risen, but it was still cold even after school had been back into session.

Blossom found Brick outside the carnival and ran up to him leaving her boot prints in the thin layer of snow. "Hey." Blossom smiled up at him. Brick smirked and instead of kissing her like she expected, he wrapped an arm over her shoulder, "Let's ride the freefall ride first. Maybe, we'll get some excitement out of it."

Blossom spent the next month going out with him. The romance always seemed to be in the air and she never got bored of him. She quite enjoyed when he misbehaved, because she could always scold and tease him. He always gave in after she accepted his kisses that seemed to scorch her insides in a very nice way.

She didn't see or hear much of Buttercup or Bubbles during that time.

* * *

A/N: Next up Bubbles and Boomer! Review and I'll update sooner! :3

Blossom and Brick are going out and so are Bubbles and Boomer. Buttercup is on the verge of finding Butch's scheme or is she? Buttercup can be a bit hasty in her actions...But she knows patience always wears off. Especially since Butch doesn't like waiting either...


	11. Bubbles sets up Blind date

A/N: Here's the next chapter! My life is pretty busy right now, but I found some time to write this! Yay! Enjoy!:3

disclaimer: I don't own ppg or rrb

* * *

_Chapter 11: Bubbles sets up Blind date_

* * *

Weeks earlier…

Bubbles was waiting for Boomer to arrive. Her light blond hair swayed in the still chilled air. "Love, love, love, l-l-lo-love makes to world go round. Look at all the colors and tell me what you see."

Bubbles sat down on a park bench and continued to hum the lively song. Boomer was near to almost meeting up with her, but as soon as he saw her he knew things would not be the same so he turned, ashamed at what he had helped his brothers do.

It wasn't much with what he had done, it had more to so with the fact that Bubbles would hate him for it. Trevor was gone and out of their lives.

Boomer's train of thought was interrupted.

Bubbles had spotted him and flown to his side, wrapping her arms about him, "Hiya."

They kissed and started off on their date together.

"What have you been up to, Boomer?"

Her voice held a shiver of fear and this bothered him. Bubbles had no reason to be scared of him.

"Nothing in particular."

Bubbles tugged at his arm, "You haven't hurt anyone lately?"

Boomer looked down at her. Was she suspicious of him? He knew Butch was to be accused but not Brick or himself, especially coming from Bubbles herself. He shook his head slightly, "No one, just Mojo. Why?"

Bubbles shook her head," No, it's not important. I just thought maybe you knew what happened yesterday."

"What happened?"

Bubbles shook her head and smiled, "No, nothing that you should worry about."

Bubbles took his larger hand and swayed their hands likes a swing. "Boomer, you don't want more than just a kiss from me right?"

Boomer seemed to think about it for a few seconds, "Not at the moment. You don't have to worry about it. I'll never do something you don't want, unless you want me to do something with you."

"Okay."

Bubbles smiled sweetly up at him and with all her trust embedded on him she threw herself on him. Both of the blonds disappeared over a bush as Boomer tripped over himself at the surprise attack from Bubbles.

Bubbles lay on top of Boomer, her body pressed against his, a blush over both their faces.

Bubbles then pressed her lips to his slowly making sure that this turned into something really sweet. Boomer returned the placid kiss and pulled her closer. Her waist was firm under his hand and her hair was softer that any plush he had ever held. She was better than anything he could've hoped for in his miserable life.

Bubbles would hate him if she ever found out he was involved in Butch's plan. He just knew it.

Boomer and Bubbles kept giving each other kisses until Bubbles sat up on him and smiled sweetly.

"That was fun."

"Want to go to the carnival? It's in town."

"Kay!"

Boomer sat up and kissed her forehead and then both of them stood up patting off the dirt and grass on their clothes.

"Hey, Boomer."

"Hm."

"Is Butch a nice guy? Something like Brick, maybe, because I'm sure you're the nicest."

"Butch is okay." 'Not really.'

"Buttercup has this theory that Butch did something really bad. Well the point is I wanted to send both of them on a blind date. They can clear things up then and maybe start going out like Blossom, Brick, you and me."

"Well Butch seems to like Buttercup as a girl, but does Buttercup like my brother?"

Bubbles placed her forefinger to her pink glossy lips, "No, I don't think so."

Boomer sweat dropped and chuckled nervously, "Then why the idea?"

Bubbles mouth formed an O, before she thought up of something to say, "Well, I thought it would be cool. PPG and RRB Boyfriends and Girlfriends."

Boomer chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Let's think something up then."

"Kay!"

Boomer couldn't help himself and kissed the top of her blond head at her joyfulness.

~~~~~Weeks later~~~~~

Bubbles tapped Buttercup on the shoulder. Buttercup was writing down things in her notebook. She didn't seem to be in a foul mood.

"Buttercup, want to go on a double date with me and Boomer?"

Buttercup didn't even glance up at her sister. "No."

"Why?" Bubbles pouted and held her octi to her chest.

"I don't do blind dates."

Bubbles made puppy dog eyes at her raven haired sister who wouldn't even spare a glance her way.

"Please! I mean he's not a stranger or weak in the least."

Buttercup glanced at her sister, "Then tell me his name."

Bubbles held her octi tighter to her small form, "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Buttercup finished looking over her calculations about all the info she had manage to get against Butch now all she needed was for him to admit it. Her aura darkened as his name crossed her mind.

'That moron will pay for the shit he made of my friend and me. He won't live for much longer.'

Bubbles unsure if her sister had heard sighed and gave a last attempt, "I'll do your homework for the rest of the year."

"Bubbles you'd make me fail the year with your smartness."

"Hey!"

Buttercup closed her notebook. Bubbles had been trying to drag her into a date for the past few weeks and she'd always turned her down.

"Look Bubbles, I'll consider it if you tell me who it is." Buttercup wasn't going to say yes she just wanted to know.

Bubbles was going to regret this. "It's Ace!"

Bubbles had her eyes tightly closed; because she was afraid Buttercup would smack her head for uttering her childhood crush's name. Bubbles hadn't a clue that Buttercup still liked the guy in the least.

Buttercup felt her neck heating up, "What?"

Bubbles creaked her left eye open and stared at her sister. She was surprised to find Buttercup in shock and flustered.

"Buttercup?"

Buttercup crossed her arms under her chest and huffed off the emerging feelings filling her.

"Not a chance."

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Bubbles knew that Buttercup would soon say yes.

Buttercup thought of Ace and how long it had been since she had last talked to him and the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Aright- When?"

Bubbles jumped up in the air and tossed octi to catch him into her arms again. "Yay!"

Buttercup glared at her overemotional blond sister, growing impatient, "When?"

Bubbles smiled at Buttercup, "Tomorrow night!"

"Tomorrow."

Buttercup found that as a set back in getting Butch, but she was willing to put it aside for Ace.

* * *

A/N: I might update soon if i get reviews that'll inspire me to write.

Question: What do you think Buttercp will do once she finds out who her date really is?

A)Beat up Butch

B) you say your opinion as to what she would do


	12. Buttercup and Butch

Disclaimer: I don;t own ppg or rrb

A/N: Thank you for those that sent their input to my answer. It really helped me write this chapter up. I'll update as soon as I can again. I expect four more chapters or so depending on how I go about it. Enjoy! :3

* * *

_Chapter 12 Buttercup and Butch_

* * *

Buttercup threw the green dress over her shoulder and pulled out a black laced dress she had bought a while back.

"No, this isn't it."

Buttercup tried finding the baby powdered green dress that had a slit on the side up to the thigh.

Bubbles was happily sitting on the couch with Boomer. The Professor was a bit on edge having him in the house, but was confident of Bubbles in preventing anything dreadful happening to the household.

Blossom walked into the living room holding a book, "Hey, Bubbles."

"Hi, Blossom, I haven't seen you around much."

Blossom placed the book back on the bookshelf, "What do you mean? We see each other on missions and here at home. We go to school together every morning too."

Bubbles sighed sadly, "Yeah, but we don't hang out as much."

Blossom ran her eyes over the rest of the book covers, "Well that just shows we can be independent with our relationships and such."

Boomer placed an arm over Bubbles shoulders.

Bubbles smiled tenderly at him.

Buttercup found herself flying to the date by herself. Bubbles and Boomer had left before her saying that she took too long.

"Like if I took more than an hour."

Butch was standing around the entrance of the carnival waiting for Buttercup to show up. His hands were casually stuffed into his pockets and his shirt moved with the wind that was blowing that night. His dark forest green eyes gazed up into the dark starry night dangerously. He was growing impatient.

Boomer said she would come so what was the deal?

A smirk came to his lips when her figure appeared in the sky and landed a few feet away from him. She didn't seem to notice him. Buttercup was fixing her earrings and then tugged at her bracelet. She seemed nervous. It made Butch worry for a second. Who did she think was going to meet up with her? He knew she wasn't waiting for him, but then again he was sure she felt something for him. Who didn't? Right?

He made his step towards her.

Buttercup frowned instantly as her jade green eyes met his forest green eyes. She spotted the darkness in his soul just looking into his eyes. She had never seen them so dangerous and evil before, not since a few weeks back and when they were kids.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone was of disgust.

Butch ignored her as he admired her outfit for the night.

Buttercup was dressed up in a dress that just about covered all of her thigh area and was low cut to show cleavage. Her hair was straightened out and she had a bit of more make-up on than usual. Beautiful. Dangerous.

"Nice dress."

"Well now that I have you in front of me I might as well tell you."

"What would that be?"

"Admit you killed Trevor."

This wasn't her original plan but she didn't care.

Butch was taken aback by the subject. He had put that problem behind him. He thought she had done the same.

"What?"

"Admit you mutated him after you got jealous and tricked me to kill him."

Butch sneered at her, "You've been drinking or something?"

Buttercup took a step forward holding her self back from punching him. "I have the proof that it was you and your brothers."

"What would that be?"

"I have Boomer's fingerprints which I got off of the Professors' lab- The safe where he keeps the Chemical-X. That's what you used on him didn't you!" Buttercup felt her skin vibrating with heat.

Butch stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, "That it?"

"Brick was hanging around with Trevor before he disappeared and Trevor was seen countless times, by people, coming out of your house."

Butch crossed his arms, "What of it? You got nothing on me."

Buttercup grinded her teeth together. He was such a monster not to admit it by now. Then again he was Butch and a Rowdy Ruff Boy.

"What makes me sure it was you was, because you think I belong to you and would harm Trevor to make you feel better. Also- his mother told me you were the one who invited him to a special training that would make him stronger."

Butch looked away from her.

"I didn't kill him. You can't do a thing."

Buttercup watched his casualness and his eyes held no regret. Didn't he care as to how she would feel knowing she had actually killed one of her friends? That it was a new transfer student. What was wrong with this boy? What had she really expected out of him?

Buttercup found herself throwing a punch at his jaw and a crack followed with a thud that was heard. She had broken his wrist as he had blocked her fist.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Buttercup's jade green eyes glowered at him, "Yes, just that."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be a tuffy for me as I suck at action scenes. Review!


	13. Boys Lie

A/N: Suprise! I updated! Hardly anytime to write these days, but I'll finish up the next chapter soon, but don't expect this chapter to be very good. It was akward getting back into the mood to write this out But Enjoy anyhow! _:3_

* * *

_Chapter 13 Boys Lie_

* * *

Blossom had found a box under her bed as she was cleaning up the room and inside had discovered a notebook. She had read it and saw the evidence in the box that led to the conclusions written in the notebook. Blossom's hands shook and she dropped it looking at the picture of Brick by her bedside.

"Why?"

Tears fell down her cheeks as her pink eyes overflowed. Pain stabbed her chest and she fell to her knees in total defeat. Minutes passed and silence filled the void room she was in. Blossom stayed in shock for a few seconds more before her mind began working once more and then began taking her stand against the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Her heart forced Brick and all his lies out of her memory.

"I won't be made a fool of."

She stood up and dialed Bubbles cell phone number; even as tears continued to appear her voice was steady as she spoke over the phone.

"Bubbles, where are you? Is Buttercup with you?"

Bubbles childish voice came over the phone, "I'm at the carnival again with Boomer. Buttercup and Butch should be here soon too. I-"

Blossom cut her sister off, "Good then. Meet me at the entrance with them."

Blossom hanged up and walked out of her room, "I'll get you for this Rowdy Boy."

Blossom headed off into the Professor's lab. "I'll get you back for this pain."

Blossom waited for Brick to answer the phone. With her left hand she played with a water bottle. His voice reached her ears.

"What's up, Blossom? I was just thinking about calling you."

She could see his smirk. His smile of pleasure.

Blossom covered her anger and sugared up her voice, "Want to go to the carnival? It's still in town."

"Alright, so do you want to meet up there or do I pick you up?"

"Let's meet there."

"See you there then, beautiful."

Blossom hanged up and sighed and without shame let the tears start up again.

Bubbles stared at the couple fighting up in the sky. Buttercup and Butch seemed intense than ever in their brawl.

Bubbles tugged at Boomer, "We have to do something, Boomer. Blossom will be here soon and we can't let her see this."

Boomer bit his lower lip and nervously followed Bubbles into the starry night sky. 'I have a bad vibe about this.'

Bubbles and Boomer tried to intervene, but both siblings were willing to hit whatever got in between them.

Butch wanted to hurt Buttercup so bad for wanting to kill him herself and Buttercup wanted him dead for what he had done to her.

This continued on for half an hour before Brick showed up and held his dark green brother back.

"Quit it you fool. This is how you plan on getting on her good side? By beating her up?"

Butch fought against his smarter brother, but didn't escape his hold due to the fact that he really didn't want to continue fighting with Buttercup senselessly.

Buttercup on the other hand wiped her mouth and spat towards the ground, "Let that bastard go, Brick. I want to end his life first. You can wait your turn can't you?"

A crowd had gathered near them and was now watching the super powered teens in the air arguing.

Bubbles grabbed her sister's arm with Boomer beside her, "Buttercup, I'm sure they didn't do anything. Boomer would've told me when I had asked him."

Buttercup glared at the dark blond standing next to her sister, Bubbles, "He lies to you Bubbles. Face it. He stole the Chemical-X and now he's just using you for his enjoyment."

Bubbles shook her head, "No, you're wrong. He wouldn't do that."

"I took my time gathering information. His fingerprints where in the Professors' lab. The professor said some of the Chemical-X had gone missing. Boomer stole it behind your back."

Buttercup pointed a finger at the dark blue Rowdy boy. "He's a liar, one that lies to your face without a thought."

Bubbles found her heart crushed, "No!"

Brick was glaring at Buttercup, Boomer was shamefully staring at his feet, and Butch was hiding his face under the shadow of his bang.

Bubbles saw this and knew then that it was true, "Why, Boomer?"

He wouldn't- couldn't look at her anymore.

Buttercup was about to talk back at them when she noticed her red haired sister coming towards them.

Blossom flew up into the scene with three water bottles in her arms.

She flew over to Brick and gave him the water bottle. "Here, Brick. I thought you guys might be thirsty. I saw how you guys were all arguing."

Blossom gave Butch one and then one to Boomer as well. She stopped, hovering next to her sisters. "Buttercup, leave them alone. They mean no harm. Am I right Brick?"

Brick feeling safe in having Blossom siding with him, released his brother completely and smirked, "Yeah."

Butch let his eyes back into the dim light. He was still on edge, but in control now.

Boomer let his electric blue eyes linger on Bubbles who wouldn't look at him now.

Blossom smiled, "Drink up then."

Buttercup glared at her sister, "What are you stupid? They're the ones who killed Trevor! They deserve to die!"

Blossom ignored her raven haired sister.

Brick stared at the water bottle and threw it over his shoulder. " Naw. Let's go eat some corn dogs instead."

Blossom sighed, "You really want to do that?"

Boomer opened the water bottle suspecting to be discovered by her too and drank the liquid. "I'll take it."

His brothers then watched him turn pale and his hands reached up to hold his neck. his electric blue eyes in shock. The obvious became apparent. He couldn't breathe in anymore and he was having a hard time staying conscious.

Brick then turned to glare at the pink Puff, "You bitch!"

Blossom smiled, "What? I'm not stupid enough to follow you blindly."

Bubbles held a hand to her mouth as she watched Boomer descend from the sky as he closed his eyes falling into unconsciousness. She wanted to reach out to him and see if she could help him in any way,but Buttercup grabbed her forearm and shook her head, "Leave him, Bubbles."

Tears filled her azure blue orbs and a knot formed in her throat as her lips quivered.

Brick sneered at the three girls, "You wouldn't hurt me would you, Blossom? My love."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and Blossom glared at him.

"Yes, I would and I will."

Blossom threw two test tubes at the remaining Rowdy Ruff Boys. Smoke came off their clothes and skin, once the contact was made.

Brick smirked, "That all you got? What happened to your sissy combat moves?"

Blossom crossed her arms as Buttercup watched, "They're coming."

Buttercup watched as Butch twitched in anticipation waiting for another fight to break out, but Brick suddenly stepped forward and Blossom took her chance to attack him.

Blossom seemed to have Brick's moves figured out and they were on equal grounds. The sky was then filled with red and pink flashes as they crashed against the far buildings as they distanced themselves from the crowd. Blossom didn't want any injuries to occur accidently to the people of Townsville.

Buttercup noticed that Butch was already fighting with Bubbles who was holding back her tears for her fallen Boomer. Buttercup wasn't sure what the watered bottle had contained but she hoped that it had been poison.

Buttercup's fist found its way into the side of Butch's rib cage and he gave out a grunt.

"Two against one, eh? Bring it on girlies."

Buttercup became more enraged by his comment and forced her fist against his fist until Bubbles intervened and hit him against a bill board. They had to lead him away from the crowd.

A smirk appeared on Buttercups lips as Blossom frowned.

Brick's knees quivered under him. And his breathing was uneven.

Blossom spoke with her key voice, "With this work out, we have put you two through, the gases that I exposed to your clothes should have made their way into your now open pores."

"I never thought you'd go this low." Brick muttered out to the Pink Puff before falling in suite with his blond brother.

Butch remained standing in the air. He seemed unaffected.

Buttercup's smirk disappeared. Blossom patiently waited for him to fall.

Butch held on to the pain overwhelming his body and muscles. It felt that his body was going dry and that his energy was dissipating into thin air. His lungs felt constricted and it was hard to keep breathing steadily.

He smirked in arrogance. "You won't make a fool of me Power Puff Girls. I won't be defeated."

Blossom spoke with her superior voice, "You've all already been defeated. It took less than a few minutes to defeat you Rowdy Ruff Boys. You were all weak to begin with."

Buttercup's smirk returned to her lips. She was enjoying watching them all suffer. To be exact it was Butch's pain that bought her joy even as something light tugged at the edge of her heart like a lost puppy.

"Couldn't even dodge a test tube containing the antidote for Chemical-X-" Blossom closed her eyes and sighed in pity.

Butch gasped out for air his hands tightening about his neck as his body was finally betrayed him and fell backwards.

Buttercup noticed the anger and evil about him disappear. His features were calm and serene resembling the teen boy she had kissed some time back. The one she had refused to fall in love with.

Bubbles flew up to Blossom and hugged her tightly, "Why did you kill them? Couldn't we just have sent them to jail?" Bubbles sobbed into her leader's pink dress.

Blossom brushed her sister's hair softly, "I didn't kill them."

Buttercup stared at the three shallow holes in the ground below them. The crowd was pointing fingers at the boys, some making fun of them. They were brave to do so as the boys were still unconscious.

Buttercup noticed that her sisters were watching as well.

"We'll run them out of town once they wake up. They don't have super powers anymore and shouldn't cause any more trouble. If they return we'll send them off to jail."

Blossom looked away from the taunting crowd and silently let a few tears fall out of her pink large orbs.

"Who do you think you are, Blossom? I could've killed them instead." Buttercup stared at the exposed Rowdy Ruff Boys below them.

"It was better this way, Buttercup."

* * *

A/N: I planned to write a fighting scene, but I suck with that type of thing. Sorry, it might have not been that good, but oh well nothing I can do at this point. :3 Review, please!


	14. Boys Lie II

Disclaimer: I don;t own ppg or rrb

A/N: Thank you for those Reviews! The RRB don't have superpowers anymore. Enjoy! :3

* * *

_Chapter 14: Boys Lie Part II_

_

* * *

_

Blossom had started off her senior year at a very fast pace, thanks to a red haired boy named Dexter. His ability of having tender feeling towards her and having the same tastes as Blossom help them become a pair just two weeks after they had met.

Dexter had transferred into the school from another town a few thousand miles away. Dexter said that he visited Townsville once in awhile and saw Blossom and her sisters fight off pests disturbing the city.

Bubbles and Buttercup liked Dexter and hanged out with him, but they spent most of their time apart from each other. Bubbles and Buttercup would hang with their own friends as Blossom and Dexter seemed inseparable.

The girls had gone through the first semester in joy and the Rowdy Ruff Boys were no longer a part of their lives. The girls had decided to let them graduate from school before sending them out of Townsville but the girls hadn't even seen them in town anymore since that night they were made fools of. Blossom guessed that they had flunked and they'd decided to drop out. She didn't see what education could do to them; they were just jerks full of malice. They could never feel love. Blossom was glad that they were out of her life.

That hurt Bubbles the most, though- being separated from Boomer.

Bubbles constantly wished Boomer would look for her and tell her that it was just a lie that he wasn't mixed in on the plan. That he really did love her, but she knew that was just in her head. It would not happen even if he did come across her again. Her sisters hadn't even given her a chance to talk with him.

Blossom and Dexter were on his bed reviewing for an exam that they had planed for the next day. They both lay on their stomachs as they were sharing a book. Dexter's purple gloved finger ran across the words while explaining it to his girlfriend. Blossom's mind began to get distracted as her eyes focused on his face.

His glasses hid his blue eyes, but she sometimes pulled them off his face to look into his eyes. They were so calm but so mysterious to her. His past had secrets and she knew that. Blossom knew he was ingenious, but maybe he was more dexterous than he said he was. Her rosy pink eyes wandered off to his red wavy hair. It was so stunning to her that she could say he looked sexy with the style of hair he used. She would constantly love to run her fingers through his hair at any chance she had.

Blossom placed her hand on her cheek and rested her elbow on the bed; meanwhile her eyes traced his full lips. His lower lip was fuller than the top by a bit that it was not that noticeable.

She loved it when they kissed. It was different from kissing Brick. Dexter's kisses were pure, melting like, and savoring... His lips felt like they belonged against hers. Brick's kisses were breathless, they were addicting, and they made her crave more. She felt like she had been controlled by him now that she thought about it.

'Wait, that's not true. He was changing for me.'

Blossom was taken aback by her thoughts. Why would he suddenly pop into her mind like that? She felt nothing for him now. No, she didn't. Brick was her past and Dexter was her present, and maybe her future.

"Blossom, are you listening to me?" Dexter placed a bookmark on the page and closed the book, placing it to the side. He sat up on the bed and Blossom was broken out of her drifting thoughts.

She smiled up at him, "Sorry, I was distracted by you again."

A blush covered her cheeks at the embarrassment she was facing. Dexter grasped her hand and pulled her to sit up with him. She did and they kissed. It was shy at first, but then Dexter pulled off her red hair ribbon and Blossom buried her fingers into his hair. Her heart steadily beat within her chest and her lips curved into a smile. She was truly happy now. She didn't need that boy with the red cap. She had lived through that.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bubbles had just finished her picnic with her friends and was just sitting on a bench within the public park grounds. Tears found their way down her face even as she was happy with the great lunch she had just had with her friends, but Boomer would constantly show up in her mind. She wanted to be close to him, she wanted to hug him and tell him that she loved him. Bubbles didn't care if he didn't truly return her feelings. She could deal with his lies now. The light blond didn't care if she would just be used, Bubbles wanted to be with him.

Her sisters would call her stupid and say that the Ruff boy was not worth her love. Bubbles wasn't stupid she knew it was shameful to run into the arms of a man that didn't appreciate her for who she was. It was just that Boomer had been her friend, her enemy, her archrival, and her love. It seemed unreal that he would hurt her intentionally. Bubbles' fisted her hands on her lap and tried not to weep so loud. His memory seemed to cling to her as if asking not to be forgotten. As if there was hope for the relationship they had shared, but had been cut short.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Buttercup stared at her text book and sighed in frustration as her mind was unable to comprehend its continents. Buttercup had looked forward to the sports and extra activities, but not this. Studying took too much of her time for her enjoyment and she could never find her self excited about her classes, but she wanted to finish high school at the very least. She wanted to be a world wrestler, but the professor said it would be unfair with her super powers so she settled on being major of a city. Maybe become president. She wanted to dictate the world but her sisters would probably stop her so this was the most sociable way to do it.

She slammed the book closed," This is too much reading for me! Who cares about rules and politics? I want people to obey is all!" Buttercup caught some colleagues in the library staring at her strangely.

Her green eyes were loathing as she spoke," What the hell are you looking at?" They rushed off knowing that she had a temper, especially when she studied.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The first semester went by slowly for the three sisters and snow began to cover Townsville once more. It had been almost a year since they hadn't seen the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Dexter's family had taken a trip for the holidays, but Blossom didn't want to part with Dexter as they were still dating, so Dexter decided to stay instead of heading out to be with his own family. He would stay at a guy friend's house.

The Professor was pleased with Blossom's new boyfriend that he hoped would become her fiancé soon after graduation. He could hardly wait for his grandchildren now that the girls were eighteen and growing up to be true idols.

After chatting with their father and eating a nice dinner by Blossom they all decided to explore and see how Townsville was doing.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Boomer sat on the table that he had first kissed Bubbles on the lips. She had been so cute and innocent. He had loved that about her, but by now she had probably moved on without him.

*Flashback*

Bubbles tilted her head to the side, "Then how did you mean it?" Boomer neared her face again a smile on his lips, Bubbles leaned back. Her eyes were on his smooth lips. With his quick speed and ability, he was able to kiss her by surprise.

Bubbles began to move her lips in sync with his. Her lips weren't as warm as Boomer's, but he would soon change that. A snow ball hit the side of both their blond heads and Boomer pulled away from the innocent kiss with a frown.

*End of Flashback*

Boomer pulled off his mittens and exposed them to the cold air. The school was closed due to holidays so no one was going to bother him here. He stood on top of the metal picnic table and stared up at the orange shade of clouds. A cold breeze of air blew by him and his blond silky hair moved with it. He closed his electric blue eyes and let out a visible puff of air, it was colder this year.

He looked down and ran a hand through his blond hair and held back a moan of pain, because he knew he was not weak because he still had hope; he didn't cry. Boomer brushed off the oncoming feeling of hopelessness and pulled out a piece of gum.

Bubbles had flown over the school fence following her kitty, who had jumped over it and ran into the school's court yard.

Bubbles was surprised to see Boomer at the school lunch courtyard.

He was standing on the table. It that very same table that their moment had happened. He looked like an angel with invisible black wings. Bubbles watched him in silence as he slipped a piece of gum into his mouth and began to savor the flavor of it.

Boomer turned to look over at the new presence and almost lost his gum at the shock of seeing Bubbles standing there. Her short watery blond hair had lengthened and her figure had changed, her eyes were still that precious shade of azure blue and in her arms was Lily. Lily was the kitten he had given her, but was now a grown cat.

"Bubbles?"

Bubbles eyes watered up and she took a step forward," Boomer." This proved that he really did love her. Why would he be here at this spot if he didn't care? It had been almost a year since she had seen him. If Boomer didn't love her then and didn't love her now, then why would he be here? She had to make sure.

"What are you doing here, Boomer?"

Boomer jumped off the table and landed in front of her, his eyes never breaking away from hers. He smiled childishly and stuffed his hands into his pockets," I was thinking of you, just like I have every day. Even, after I wasn't in Townsville anymore."

Bubbles wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight," Oh, Boomer."

Lilly fell to the ground and watched them reunite.

Boomer embraced the girl in his arms and buried his face into her hair, "I'm so sorry, Bubbles, I don't deserve you, but I love you so much. I'm so selfish." Bubbles shook her head and breathed into his jacket, he smelled nice. "It's okay. I love you, too."

Bubbles smiled, "Tell me you didn't have to do with Trevor's demise."

"I can't."

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Blossom and Dexter walked hand in hand through the park. Blossom was leading the way in silence and before she knew it she was standing by the frozen lake she would visit every year during the winter times.

A smile came upon her lips and she turned to kiss Dexter.

"Trying to erase my memory I see. Just like you, Blossom."

Blossom turned around to come across Brick. He was wearing a pull over red shirt and dark blue pants with his usual red cap on his head backwards. Brick had even let his red hair grow long like her own. His ruby red eyes stared at her intensely and Blossom looked away. Dexter took a step away from Blossom and towards the intruder," What do you want? Leave before you regret it."

Brick scoffed and smirked crossing his arms at the same time. "Sure thing, dork face. Man, Blossom was this the best you could do? Tisk tisk. I expected better."

Blossom held Dexter back and stood nearer to Brick," I thought you had rotted away already. Dexter happens to be my boyfriend, yes. I love him and nothing you can say can change that."

Blossom wanted her heart to stop its actions. Once her eyes had set themselves on Brick's figure her heart tugged forward as if he intended to rip Dexter from her heart and replace it with the love she had had for him instead.

Brick chuckled and stared over at Dexter," Hear that? She has to tell me that she loves you. It was apparent, but she has to tell me. She seems to want to convince herself of that or else she wouldn't have had to mention it. If she was sure then she wouldn't have had to explain herself to me, don't you think?" Dexter gritted his teeth. This guy was giving him bad vibes so he had to be careful.

Blossom grabbed Dexter's arm and tugged at him," Don't listen to him. He just wants to get to you." Dexter breathed out," I know that, but he won't have it his way." Brick with his arms still crossed, rolled his eyes. "What a fool." Brick was debating weather this love Blossom spoke of was real or not. Weather he had a chance to win her over once more. No matter how hard he had tried he could not forget her. In a way he didn't want to. Super powers or not he had to get her back into his arms.

* * *

A/N: This chapter contains an new character, Dexter fom 'Dexter's Laboratory' would this fan-fic be considered a cross over? I'm not sure. I little help with that would be much apreciated. Any how hopefully this wasn't confusing if it was tell me I'll try to clear it up more if that's the case. Review, please! Buttercup and Butch goodness in next chapter! :3


	15. Boys Lie Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB.

A/N: Enjoy and don't forget to review! :3

* * *

Chapter 15: Boys Lie Part III

* * *

Buttercup entered the club dressed in short shorts, a green top with a dark green heart in the whole center of the shirt, her lower legs were covered with long knee length boots, and her bare skin was covered in glitter. Buttercup up to this day didn't care for make-up but she always wore eyeliner and mascara to make her jade green eyes stand out. Her hair was loose and cut short as usual.

Buttercup swayed her hips casually as she made her way to the crowded dance floor. Buttercup's heart was already beating to the beat of the song and her body vibrated with the bass of the music. She stopped at the center of the sweaty crowd and stood still for a few seconds waiting for the music to take over her fully. Her eyes focused on nothing in particular and she was trying to ignore the smell of smoke cigarette in the air.

She then let herself go and moved her waist round and round before letting her arms up into the air and turning her feet to move towards the beat vibrating out of the stereos. She smiled as she moved her body and danced like no tomorrow. She even smirked over to a couple of guys that she found staring at her.

No one could spoil her mood now…

She was eight-teen and could party all she wanted at clubs.

Buttercup then turned to find Butch smirking at her. Her own smirk disappeared and a scowl replaced it.

"What are you doing here? We ran you out of town."

Butch crossed his strong muscular large arms across his chest, "I own this night club."

Buttercup didn't remove her glare from him, and she was not going to believe in his statement either.

"You must be new in town not to know. My name is Butch."

Confusion filled Buttercup. Why was he introducing himself to her? Didn't he know who he was talking to? Was he that blind?

"You seem to know your way about the dance floor how about you share a dance with me."

Buttercup let her anger disappear from her face and crossed her arms annoyed that he did not recognize her.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Should I know? All I know is that I haven't seen someone as scorching as you in a while- especially, with your character."

Buttercup eyed him before turning her head to the side, "Get lost."

"Well that's not very nice. I could kick you out of here you know."

"I could just find another place to go."

Butch smirked and gave a small cackle, "You don't have to do that, baby. I'll let you be."

He snatched her hand from her and pulled her close, "How about a dance off between you and me, instead, then. I would love to see who is better."

It was dark in the club just like any other, but Buttercup had a keen vision even in the dark.

His hands weren't soft like before but rough from manual labor. He had learned self-discipline and struggle without his super powers.

Buttercup also noticed that Butch's hair was in a different fashion. It was styled up into a spiked version and his arms had more masculinity to them and his voice was deeper, but it held a mischievous tone as well.

His eyes held arrogance but they held this other side as well -it wasn't vile, but very solicitous to a point. Buttercup couldn't find another word to define what she was seeing in his forest green eyes.

"Fine, but you'll end up regretting it."

"Doubt it, babe." Butch smirked wider and Buttercup could see the excitement in his dark mesmerizing eyes.

~~~~~Blossom Brick Dexter~~~~~

"What a fool." Brick watched as Blossom wrapped her arm tighter around the arm of the boy with glasses. Jealousy overwhelmed him.

'I'm still tougher than this wimp, though', Brick thought.

Brick's body suddenly shivered under the cold weather and Dexter smirked slightly.

Brick cursed himself inwardly as his body had indeed weakened to just a simple human body but he had kept his health intact so beating the un muscular male in front of him wouldn't be difficult. Plus, Dexter didn't seem experienced in fighting. Or so he thought.

Brick ran forward quickly and punched Dexter in the face. Both Blossom and Dexter fell backwards into the snow as they had been caught off guard. Dexter's glasses fell off and landed next to Brick's foot. Brick took the liberty of breaking them in half. Blossom gasped and glared at Brick.

Brick smirked but frowned when he found the dork staring at him with that smirk of his even as his lower lip was cut open.

"That all you got?"

Dexter stood up and took out a gadget out of his pocket.

Brick lay on the ground blood covering his face from all the open cuts the bastard had inflicted on him with his robotic invention. Blossom stood on the side lines staring at them battle it out. She wasn't stopping any of it. Why?

Brick was losing. He was pissed; the cold was getting to him. He needed to get warm. If he still had his powers this wouldn't be happening. He wouldn't be getting humiliated again by Blossom. Why was it that Blossom could date a fool like Dexter?

He knew why. Dexter was smart, but so was he when it came to devising a plan. Dexter had that red hair, but so did he. Dexter liked studying, reading, building, and had blue eyes. Brick liked rough games, fooling around, destroying things, and had red devilish eyes.

He had a job now but that didn't matter to Blossom. She wanted someone who was like Dexter now. It made his blood boil.

Brick managed to punch Dexter for the second time and rip him half way out of the contraption, but Dexter had the upper hand and Brick was slammed into the cold snow once more.

Blossom took a step forward and waved up to Dexter, "Leave him alone, Dexter."

Dexter didn't complain like Brick would've, he just placed his robotic gadget away and took her hand. Blossom kissed him on the cheek.

Together they walked away leaving him behind.

Brick twitched in the snow and he passed out, not caring if he got frost bite in the cold weather. Then he noticed that it was colder this year than the year before when he had been with Blossom.

Why was that?

~~~~Bubbles Boomer~~~~~~

Bubbles smiled, "Tell me you didn't have to do with Trevor's demise."

"I can't."

Bubbles stared up into his electric blue eyes, "You really did break into our house?"

Boomer eyes held pain as he answered, "Yes."

Bubbles pushed him away and slapped his face- hard.

Boomer felt his face sting in pain, but Bubbles didn't leave. She stayed expecting the reason as to why he had done it in the first place.

"I took it because Brick commanded me to. You wouldn't say no to Blossom, would you?"

Bubbles turned to glare at him, "I would if it was something bad."

Boomer rubbed his swollen cheek, "Brick didn't tell me the reason why he wanted it, so I didn't see it would harm you or us in any way."

"You really are responsible that Trevor is dead then."

Boomer stared at the ground, "None of you are supposed to know this, but he isn't dead."

Bubbles seemed surprised by his words, "What do you mean?"

Boomer sighed quietly already expecting a punishment for revealing the truth.

"Butch took Trevor to the outskirts of town and beat him up. The whole deal was that if Trevor won with his strength against Butch's powers he could stay in the city and date Buttercup. He lost so Butch ended taking the Chemical- X out of Trevor and Trevor ended up loosing mobility to his right arm. Trevor went into a state of hysteria and we didn't see him after that."

Bubbles grabbed Boomer's arm, "Then, what was that monster that was in Townsville?"

"We used one of Mojo's gadgets using Trevor's DNA to form one so Buttercup would go into a state of depression and into Butch's arms."

"That was stupid."

"I was Butch's idea after all, Brick said it wouldn't work, but we didn't think blame would follow us so we didn't worry when it failed."

Bubbles watched as Boomer trembled in the cold. She embraced him sharing her warmth with him now that he didn't have his super powers.

"I forgive you then."

"I'll find Trevor and show you he's still alive."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

~~~Buttercup Butch~~~~~

Buttercup found herself dancing with him after a while.

His hands rested on her hips as both their bodies moved with the music (without dirty intimate dancing, it makes me feel icky when I see this happen). It was upbeat and there were times her back was pressed up to his chest and they rocked from side to side.

Buttercup found herself staring into his forest green eyes. They were so daring as usual. He didn't break eye contact with her as a smirk formed on his full lips. He was so alluring that Buttercup found it hard to push him away as they continued to dance.

She really wanted to punch him, but the joy vibrating in her body prevented her and Buttercup continued to dance.

Both ended up winning in a tie.

As soon as a crowd surrounded them in a clutter again, Buttercup aimed at his face with her fist, but Butch caught it before it made contact. It surprised her that he could stop her half effort punch without his powers.

"So like you, Buttercup."

"So now you know who the hell I am."

He smirked wildly and dangerously. It reminded her of Butch's usual character. Evil.

"I always knew it was you. You were the fool here."

Buttercup tried pulling her fist out of his grip but his hand just tightened about her fist,

"Baby, the DJ has got us falling in love again. Wouldn't you say, Buttercup?"

"Shut up. I never loved you."

"You know what's amusing about this? You made me more alive than ever by coming here and letting me into your precious moment just now."

"Let go." Buttercup used her strength and was released out of his firm grip.

"I'll let you go now Buttercup, but now that your back, don't expect me to let you go that easily again."

Buttercup glowered at him, "Fuck off you, murderer." She turned and walked off with that casual sway in her step.

Butch licked his lips, "You'll see, Buttercup."

* * *

A/N: Review and I'll update asap. :3


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: The last chapter! Much thanks for all the reviews! I loved writing this fan fiction!

Diclaimer: I don't own the PPG or RRB

* * *

Chapter 16: Boys Lie Part IV

* * *

Bubbles jumped into bed with her two siblings and squealed in delight.

"What's got you so happy, Bubbles? Found a cat and stowed it away in the closet?" Buttercup seemed annoyed at Bubbles sudden happiness.

Blossom was amiss in the conversation as her mind was on other things. Bubbles hugged Blossom and grinned widely, "I saw Boomer today. We talked things out and as it turns out Trevor isn't really dead!"

Buttercup glared at Bubbles, "What? you actually believed that idiot, retard."

Bubbles pouted, "Yes and he's going to prove it by finding him and showing him to us in person."

Blossom stared at Bubbles, "I wouldn't get so worked up over it. It doesn't change the fact that they are villains."

Bubbles shook Blossom, "They did it so Butch could end up with Buttercup. He really does care about you, Buttercup. I just think he needs a leash, for you to show him the way he should act and stuff."

Buttercup crossed her arms, "Oh, really. Well, you can forget it, no way am I going to admit any feelings towards that hot ass jerk."

Blossom patted Bubbles, "Plus, that does not cover all the damage they did to us."

Bubbles sighed, "Yeah, it does. They didn't kill anyone and they didn't harm anyone in Townsville either."

Blossom glanced at the picture frame on her nightstand of Dexter, "They hurt us all, don't you remember, Bubbles."

Buttercup threw a pillow at Bubbles, but Bubbles dodged it and continued to voice her side, "We were the ones that thought that. They didn't do anything to hurt us intentionally."

Blossom felt her heart stretch out, "Well, whatever. Even if Boomer isn't lying, it's too late to turn back now."

Bubbles sighed, "Brick still loves you, Blossom."

"I don't want to hear it Bubbles." Blossom covered her ears and shut her eyes. It had been enough torture watching him suffer earlier in the day. She didn't want to know that she had made a mistake. No it was too late to turn back. Wasn't it?

Buttercup sighed and rolled her eyes, "Blossom, it's obvious you still lo- like Brick. I mean look at the way your acting."

Bubbles spun up in the air, "Come on guys! Let's fix this and just marry them!"

Buttercup stared at her blond sister, "Creep."

Blossom pulled her knees under her chin and sighed, "It's never that easy, Bubbles."

Bubbles grabbed both her sister's hands, "Yes it is. Blossom, you break up with Dexter. Tell him that you were never able to get over your last boyfriend. He'll understand. Don't make it so complicated. Say sorry to Brick. He'll take you back no matter what."

Bubbles turned to look at Buttercup, "You can just go on a couple of dates with Butch. See if you two can have fun together and find out if it's more than just chemistry you two have. Simple and easy to do, right? You two don't lose anything. Butch and Brick won't need explanations. All they want is to be with you, too."

Blossom stared at Bubbles, "That would mean that I was wrong. I would have to admit that. That can't be right. I couldn't have been wrong."

Blossom bit her bottom lip.

Back at the Park-

Brick sat in the snow, freezing. He had been unconscious for a long time. That Dexter sure hadn't been easy on him, considering the fact that Brick had no super human powers anymore.

Brick gritted his teeth together. He wanted her to come back. Shit he wanted his powers back so he could kill that nerd and win her over.

His breath came out in a puff of smoke. 'Stupid, Blossom, why'd you have to take everything so seriously. Couldn't even give me the benefit of the doubt back then.'

His blood began to boil helping him from freezing over in the snow. "Stupid Girl!"

He turned around the instant he heard her step on the layer of snow behind him. It was Blossom. She was holding a cup of hot coffee.

"I found you. Didn't expect you'd still be here. Here, I made you this." Blossom kneeled down next to the red. Brick glared at it, "Is it poison to kill me this time around?"

Blossom sighed staring at his chest, "No, it's not. Look I'm sorry for that. I just felt betrayed, okay?"

Brick took the coffee, but didn't drink it. The heat would at least warm his hands, "What are you apologizing for. The fact that you let your boyfriend beat the crap of out of human me or the fact that you turned me into a weak human."

Blossom placed a hand on his knee, her heart was tearing, "Both. I'm sorry okay. Bubbles told me about what really happened to Trevor. I decided to give you my trust this time around. Is he really alive?"

Brick sniffed the coffee, "Yeah, that idiot is still alive. Can't tell you where he is though. The worthless boy ran off who knows where."

Blossom stared at him. He wasn't lying and he didn't even seem to care if she trusted him or not.

"Brick, do you still love me?"

Brick gave her a strange look, "Funny question you're asking. I just insulted your boyfriend and flirted with you, and you ask that? Really, Blossom?"

Blossom blushed. Wasn't admitting she was wrong enough embarrassment and humiliation?

Brick took his chance and gulped the hot coffee in one sip, "Either, I die with this or out of cold."

Blossom quietly placed her arms around him and buried her face in his jacket, "I love you, it's so stupid, but I do."

Brick felt power growing inside him. Her words had warmed him, but that coffee…

"You gave me my powers back didn't you, pink?"

Blossom shook her head, denying it, but both knew she had. She just wanted him to accept her apology already. She wanted to know for sure how he felt.

"You dumped him, already?"

"Hu?" Blossom looked up at him with her rosy eyes.

Brick rolled his crimson eyes, "That nerd. You told him to hit the road with his face."

Blossom pulled away from him, "You mean, Dexter?"

"Yeah, the dork face."

"I didn't, but I could." Blossom eyed him.

"Alright, that's cool." Brick wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close. "How about you and me go for a walk now?"

Boomer came over the next week with Butch and Brick to the house of the Power Puff Girls. Trevor was with them, too.

Soon the three girls sat with the four boys in the living room.

"Trevor, you really are nothing I expected you to be." Buttercup had her arms crossed and she seemed mad to see him alive.

Bubbles was sitting on Boomer's lap, "See, everything turned out fine in the end."

Buttercup rolled her emerald eyes, "Peachy."

Butch leaned forward, "So can we get our powers back? I need them in order to be man enough for Buttercup here." He motioned toward the green as he spoke to Blossom.

Blossom stood up, "Don't see why not. But if you ever cause trouble expect to become weak again."

Butch winked at her, "Sure thing, Pink puff."

Brick eyed his brother, "Watch your actions, Butch."

Butch stretched, "All I'm interested is in Buttercup."

"Not, interested." Buttercup glowered at him as he smirked at her.

Bubbles smiled, "But she promised she'd date you once."

Buttercup sighed annoyed, "I'm only doing this to prove that you're not my type, Butch."

"Whatever, floats you boat, Babe." Butch smiled, "Boys lie, but not when it comes from the heart."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to write this like an open ending. This way readers can make their own ending up. Besides you all know they'll all get married and spend their future together fighting crime! Review!


End file.
